


As If It's Your Last

by beazabiny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beazabiny/pseuds/beazabiny
Summary: Радикал концептусси, где чтобы узнать своего соулмейта, необходимо посмотреть ему в глаза. У Хёнджина -4 и сегодня он забыл очки дома.





	1. Вступление

— Вы готовы, дети?  
— Да, мистер Бан Чан!  
— Я не слышу!  
— Так точно, мистер Бан Чан!  
— Сегодня я расскажу вам про то, как началось потенциально самое идеальное утро в моей жизни.  
— Но ведь фанфик не про это? Мы в шапке читали, там про Хёнджина!  
— Вы че тут, самые умные? Будут вам и санки, будет и свисток. И вообще, четвертую стену ломать нехорошо. Слушайте, короче…


	2. Глава первая, алкогольная

Идеальное утро Бан Чана в существительных: Уджин, яичница, Чародейки по ноуту (в любом порядке).

Чуть менее идеальное утро Бан Чана в существительных с прилагательными: подгоревшая яичница, Чародейки по барахлящему ноуту, все еще Уджин (идеальный).

Совсем НЕ идеальное утро Бан Чана: ломящийся в дверь Джисон и…  
— Хён! Хён! Чан-хён, я знаю, что ты тут, и я не побоюсь применить силу!

Еще не окончательно готовый расстаться с картинкой своего замечательного утра, Чан сильно зажмуривается и в надежде, что к двадцати годам в нем все же проснутся магические силы, шепчет «Это просто сон, это все просто сон».

К сожалению, совы из Хогвартса не долетают до Кореи, а поэтому Чан все еще слышит звуки раздражающего захватчика, как и улыбку в голосе Уджина, открывшего ему дверь:  
— Джисон-а, прежде чем я тебя впущу, уточни, пожалуйста какую силу ты планируешь применить?

Пытающийся уйти в отрицание мозг Чана не сразу воспринял невнятное шебуршение за дверью, а оттого крик «За мной сила господа и аниме!» был воспринят как достаточный повод для сердечного приступа. Уджин, однако, как истинный святой, закаленный в боях за собственный разум с придурью Джисона, не дрогнул.

— Силу протухших мемов, то есть? — со вздохом уточнил его сосед по квартире и по совместительству (тайная) любовь всей жизни. — К такому жизнь меня не готовила, входи, конечно. Чан в своей комнате, притворяется, что заставка Чародеек — это вирусная реклама, которую ему назойливо подсовывает YouTube. Как будто кто-то почешется этого зомби поднимать и рекламировать… — Чан не видел Уджина, но прекрасно представлял, как тот скептически качает головой. — Если пожрать соберетесь — я там макароны варил, но йогурт мой не брать, он на беспечную старость.

Две пары шагов прозвучали в разных направлениях: спокойные, Уджина — в сторону второй комнаты их маленькой квартирки, и торопливые, Джисона, все ближе к двери его неприступного храма, в миру просто средней захламленности комнаты студента.  
Чан нервно вздохнул, захлопнул ноутбук и накрыл лицо подушкой, явно предпочитая ритуальное удушение необходимости решать чужие проблемы в свой первый (!) за три недели выходной. Джисона его прикрытие, однако, не впечатлило, и через секунду матрас расправленной кровати прогнулся под весом еще одной (наглой и безжалостной) задницы. Обладатель вышеупомянутой задницы, он же наказание Божье, возмущенно пыхтел и кажется, собирался жаловаться.

— Хён! Ты серьезно не пове- да сними ты эту подушку! — последние баррикады субботнего утра пали перед интервенцией, а перед глазами Чана предстал его донсэн — растрепанный, все еще в уличной куртке и недовольно притопывающий ногами в разноцветных носках: левом — зеленом с баклажанами, и правом — желтом, с маленькими мультяшными сельдереями.

Чан на секунду завис, рассматривая это безобразие от носочно-чулочного производства, но затем, все-таки смирившись с неизбежным, возвел глаза к нему и с терпением учителя начальных классов, поинтересовался:  
— Так что произошло?

Простой вопрос мгновенно оборвал невнятный поток возмущений, и напомнил Джисону о цели, собственно, визита. Тот затих, и расстроено посмотрел на Чана исподлобья.  
— Хён, я, в общем, это… Соулмейта своего, кажется, встретил.

***

Flashback: два часа назад  
Небольшую, изрядно обшарпанную квартирку в одном из самых дешевых районов Сеула заполнила жизнерадостная песня Твайс: единственный и непереносимый Ли Минхо возжелал услышать лучшего друга. «OOH-AНH» на свой звонок поставил он сам, и каждый раз противно хихикал, вспоминая. Как рука из могилы в конце любого приличного фильма ужасов, из-под одеяла высунулась конечность, нащупала у кровати побитый жизнью телефон, а затем миру предстал и Хёнджин, не менее побитый жизнью и благоухающий вчерашними посиделками в общаге. Издавая звуки недовольного вампира от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей, он прокашлялся и недовольно буркнул в трубку:  
— А- …кхм, алл- кхм-кхм, чего тебе надо, короче?

Трубка подарила Хёнджину секунду недоуменного молчания, а затем ехидный (и слишком громкий) голос Минхо ворвался в его грешную жизнь.  
— Мне от тебя, бестолочь, ждать нечего, это давно известно даже слепой бабке в Кванджу. А вот… — даже воздух, казалось, исказился в насмешливой ухмылке, так издевательски были выделены следующие слова, — нашему Уважаемому Профессору Че Хёнвону-щщи хотелось бы видеть тебя на зачете. Я, как староста, взял на себя ответственность уведомить неуспевающего одногруппника о возможных последствиях неявки на…

— Хён, мы вместе вчера бухали, какого черта ты как майская роза? — поспешил перебить Хёнджин вошедшего в образовательный раж друга.  
— В отличие от тебя, долбоящера, я коньяк с пивом не мешал, и на коленках у третьекурсников не сидел.  
— А тебя потому и не сажали, что все думают, что ты с Уважаемым Профессором Че Хёнвоном-щщи, — так же издевательски пропел в ответ Хёнджин, — спишь, а незачет по зарубежной литературе никому не хочется.

-К слову о незачете, — хмыкнул в трубку Минхо, — если через полчаса не явишься, будешь про Айвенго и Хэмингуэя прапорщику в армии рассказывать. Собирай свои сандалии, и ебашь в универ на крылышках любви.

С этими словами экран телефона оскорбленно погас, а незадачливый студент пулей сорвался в ванную.

Подглядывать за человеком в ванной нехорошо, поэтому мир так никогда и не узнает, каким образом за семь минут у умывальника похмельный Хёнджин (1 штука) превратился в прекрасное создание небес (1 штука, улучшенная), но скоро он уже запрыгивал в гостеприимно распахнутые двери автобуса. Очки и линзы Хёнджина, разумеется, остались валяться на раковине в ванной, потому что все помнить могут только господь и Минхо.

В это время Джисон мирно занимал свое любимое сиденье у окна в конце автобуса, представлял, как Чанбин-хён взъебнет его за то, что вчера забыл прийти в студию, и огрызком карандаша в блокноте пытался выдавить из себя лирику получше «Ты подарил мне желтые розы, от них в хозяйстве подохли козы». Когда двери автобуса открылись на остановке, он машинально вскинул голову и замер, когда в автобус вошел…

End of flashback

***

— …самый красивый парень на свете, хён. У меня в голове ангелочки запели, а зрачки в сердечки сложились. Знаешь, когда просто смотришь на человека и понимаешь — оно?  
Успевший поостыть за время рассказа Чан умиленно вздохнул. Знает ли он?..

— Представляю, Джисони. А в чем, все-таки, пиздец?

— А в том, что «оно» на меня посмотрело секунду, как на таракана, презрительно прищурившись, отвернулось и упиздовало платить за проезд. Вот просто так. У меня тут, понимаешь ли, судьба вершится, а он — за проезд!.. — в голосе Джисона звучало такое искреннее возмущение, будто между ним и его соулмейтом была единственная преграда — зловещие клещи капитализма, представленные оплатой билетов в автобусе.

— Погоди-погоди, — недоуменно начал Чан, — то есть ты почувствовал, что это твой соулмейт, но он на тебя никак не отреагировал?

— Потрясающе сказано, хён, пятерка за логическое мышление!

— Да погоди, не истери. Ты уверен, что вы глазами встретились? Может ты просто втюрился в красивого парня? Ты у нас молодой, чувствительный…

— Не изображай из себя бабку у подъезда, а то твоими молитвами я сразу стану и проституткой, и наркоманом. Уверен я, мы таращились точно друг на друга, только у меня в голове играл свадебный марш, а у него, похоже… —  
Не позволив Джисону закончить предложение, его телефон разразился жизнерадостной трелью песни «Die, motherfucker, die». — Что-то вроде этого. Бля-я, я ж Чанбин-хёна забыл предупредить, что к тебе зайду… и вчера не пришел… Хён, запомни меня молодым!

— Ты трубку может возьмешь, обглодыш? — закатил глаза Чан.

Джисон еще секунду опасливо пялился на экран телефона, на котором высветилось очаровательное фото: Чанбин с бантиками и подкрашенными глазами с прошлого Хэллоуина, и, приняв неизбежность, ответил на звонок.

— Алло, Чанбин-хён? — опасливо пробормотал он. — Нет, я не забыл… Да не забыл, говорю же! Случилось у меня кое-что! Нет, не бухал. Не бухал, точно говорю! Я у Чан-хёна. Да блин, приду я скоро. Уже выхожу. Хорошо, прям сейчас выхожу. Уже пошел, хён! Скоро увидимся, пока.

Джисон положил трубку и тяжело вздохнул, как будто только пробежал марафон.  
— К сожалению, сеанс психотерапии откладывается, его Величество Со Чанбин желает пиздить меня ссаными тряпками.

— Будет сложно притвориться, что я расстроен, но я попытаюсь, — хмыкнул Чан, но тут же серьезно добавил, — не переживай, Джисони, мы как-нибудь со всем разберемся. Один с кошками точно не умрешь.

Лицо Джисона мгновенно преобразилось в выражение «я донсэн менi можно».  
— А знаешь, кто умрет, Чан-хён? Ты, если так до старости не поговоришь с Уджином. Эй, ты чего оглядываешься?

— Ссаные тряпки ищу, как оберег от тебя, засранца. Иди уже к Чанбину, потом поговорим.  
Проводив Джисона до двери, Чан захватил свой ноутбук и направился в комнату Уджина. В конце концов, начать идеальное утро никогда не поздно, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Протухший мем, про который говорил Уджин:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlwda9S58Lg


	3. Глава вторая, оскорбительная

К университету Хёнджин бежал так, что сам в себе заподозрил зачатки Флэша, и ворвался в коридор перед кафедрой зарубежной литературы ровно через тридцать две минуты после звонка Минхо. Минхо, который сидел на подоконнике, болтая ногами и царственно обмахиваясь зачеткой, и абсолютно не торопился заходить на кафедру и сдавать зачет. Как, собственно, и вся остальная группа. Мысленно уже примеряя на себя военную форму, Хёнджин на ватных ногах двинулся к другу. Тот, завидев его, оживился, заулыбался и помахал рукой.

— Погоди, что, уже вся группа сдала? Неужели так быстро?  
— Ну… — неторопливо протянул Минхо, — не совсем, вся, конечно. У меня, Хонджуна и того придурка тайского — автоматы, пару человек он сразу завернул, потому что ни жмыра не прочитали, а все остальные — всё. Тебе он сказал зайти на кафедру, если таки решишь навестить альма матер.

— И ты только сейчас говоришь?! — взвыл Хёнджин, и метнулся к кабинету, когда услышал сдавленное хихиканье за спиной. С неторопливостью танковой башни, он развернулся на 360 градусов, и увидел, как его лучший друг, также известный как «крыса мразотная, праведно умерщвленная», пытается сожрать кулак, чтобы не так громко ржать. Остальная группа тоже в основном давила лыбы, кроме «того придурка тайского», который косился на Минхо с явным вопросом «извиняюсь, какого хуя» на лице, но начинать разборки рядом с кафедрой не стремился.

— Вы же еще не начинали сдавать, верно? — ласково поинтересовался Хёнджин.

— Да, не ссы, мы с первой группой сдаем, и пока эта куча задротов на кафедре засела, — небрежно бросил Минхо, но осекся, увидев, как глаза друга наливаются кровью. — Так, спокойно, дружище, дыши глубоко и медленно, Корея не простит тебе, если ты испортишь мое лицо!

— Так какого хера, — набирал громкость голос Хёнджина, — ты велел мне в универ нестись, бичара ты бессовестная?!

— А что мне, — оскорбился в ответ Минхо, всем своим видом выражая праведное возмущение, — одному перед зачетом тусить? Красоту нужно чем-то оттенять.

— Сейчас твоя красота оттенится в синий. От недостатка кислорода, — кровожадно пообещал Хёнджин, нежно обнимая руками шею друга.

В этот момент дверь кафедры распахнулась, выпуская из своих недр «кучу задротов» первой группы и Уважаемого Профессора Че Хёнвона-щщи, сияющего улыбкой доброжелательной акулы.

— Невероятно, Хван Хёнджин-щщи! — одарил он вниманием застывших студентов. — Непривычно видеть вас в роли человека прямоходящего. Сказать по правде, я уже начинал думать, что ваша стандартная комплектация — согнувшись на парте, с закрытыми глазами. Однако, почему ваши руки находятся в неподобающем приличному студенту уважаемого университета месте?

Вся группа, с интересом наблюдающая за разговором, тут же перевела глаза на Минхо, видимо, собираясь выяснить, где же у него те самые неподобающие места. Хёнджин же мгновенно отступил от него на полтора метра и, судя по виду, вообще мечтал родиться безруким.

— Дело в том, профессор, — промурлыкал со своего подоконника Минхо, — что мы с моим другом Хёнджином разыгрывали сценку из «Отелло», чтобы лучше настроиться на атмосферу зачета, ну и для общего настроения.

Хёнджин мысленно вознёс хвалу небесам за то, что в друге все же проснулась совесть, и он решил прийти на помощь. Однако вселенная явно решила, что он как-то слишком хорошо живет, потому что профессор, улыбка которого стала еще шире, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кафедры.

— Похвальное рвение, Хёнджин-щщи! Видимо, Минхо-щщи оказывает на вас благотворное влияния. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Возможно, вы пожелаете ответить первым, пока вы все ещё под влиянием атмосферы? Обсудим с вами «Отелло». Вы знаете, так трудно найти собеседника, который действительно разбирается в материале! Минхо-щщи, окажете другу моральную поддержку?

Под смешки группы, оба «добровольца»: Хёнджин, уныло шаркающий ногами, будто его гнали на плаху, и Минхо, как обычно, чрезвычайно довольный собой, проследовали за профессором в кабинет. Зловеще хлопнула дверь, и в коридоре воцарилась тишина. Спустя мгновение, голос «того тайского придурка» пробормотал: «Ну ведь точно спит с профессором, и как с ним теперь пиздиться?..».

***

В то время, пока Хёнджин предавался страданиям средневековым и собственным, а Чан с Уджином переживали за судьбу Тарани и Корнелии, Джисон второй раз за день объяснял свою запутанную ситуацию личной жизни. На этот раз – Чанбину.

\- Если честно, звучит как запутанная ситуация отсутствия личной жизни, но это мы пока опустим. Ты лучше объясни, почему ты к нему даже не подошел. Мало ли, может чувак тоже офонарел с твоей красоты неземной… или, что вероятнее, с того кошмара, который ты называешь носками. Взял бы, тряхнул хорошенечко, а лучше сразу взять за уши, и навести точно себе на лицо, как перископ. Глядишь, и разговор бы завязался.

Джисон внимательно и долго посмотрел в прекрасные глаза Чанбина, а затем молча указал ему дорогу в окно. Тот не впечатлился, поэтому пояснять вербально все же пришлось:

\- Да я сначала застыл, как вкопанный, а потом попытался встать и пойти разбираться, но у меня с колен тетрадка с лирикой и ручка повалились, а пока я пытался в давке автобуса выудить их обратно и не умереть под копытами, он вышел, наверное, потому что найти я его уже не смог, - обиженно вздохнул он. 

\- Поэтому ты забыл, куда ехал и пошел к Чан-хёну жаловаться.

\- Поэтому я забыл, куда ехал, и пошел к Чан-хёну жаловаться. Но он с Уджином Чародеек смотрит.

\- Еще один завоеватель мужских сердец, - заржал Чанбин. – Вам можно просто клуб романтичных неудачников устраивать, и обсуждать какой красавчик прокатил вас сегодня. Так и представляю: «Тема дня: стоит ли рассказывать на первом свидании, что Калеб и Корнелия должны были остаться вместе? Слово знатокам». 

Он попытался сказать еще что-то, но поперхнулся хохотом, и с трудом не сполз со стула на пол. Джисон попытался пнуть его под коленку, но не достал ногой с дивана, и решил атаковать морально:  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, хён... – задушевно начал он, -…у всех свои половые трудности. Мы свои проблемы хотя бы обсудить сможем, а твоя блондинка уже научилась пробел на корейской клавиатуре находить? 

Настала очередь Чанбина оскорбленно пыхтеть и метать глазами молнии.  
\- Феликс старается! Он вчера сам для нас в макдаке заказывал. Когда разучим «Чанбинни-хён, саранхэ», в принципе, для комфортной жизни в Корее знаний ему хватит, - самодовольно заявил он, и показал Джисону язык. – Не твой соулмейт, вот и бесишься. Что ты там про лирику говорил? Демонстрируй.

Поняв, что разговор закончен, Джисон со вздохом полез в свою бездонную сумку за потертой общей тетрадкой. Неизвестно когда оказавшийся рядом Чанбин с ловкостью обезьянки выхватил ее у него из рук, быстро пролистал, и недоуменно уставился на ряды чисел и знаков.

\- Это что еще за наскальная живопись? – на Джисона снова смотрели как на таракана и такое отношение его знатно подзадолбало.

\- Отдай, хён, это не та тетрадка, эта - по математике.

Он забрал тетрадь у Чанбина, небрежно закинул ее обратно на дно сумки и по локоть зарылся в поисках искомой, со стихами.

\- Математика? С каких пор? – весело поинтересовался тот. – Утконос в зоопарке больше математики знает, чем ты. 

На удар второй тетрадкой по голове хён не обиделся, а при взгляде на текст у него стало выражение лица, которое Джисон знал, как «Полетели, девочки», и означало оно – работать сейчас будет интересно.

\- Это ты после недовстречи своей в автобусе написал? – отвлеченно пробормотал Чанбин, пробегая взглядом по строчкам. – Неплохо, неплохо. Точно лучше, чем про козы и розы. Смотри, вот тут лучше будет, если…

Под увлеченное бормотание хёна Джисон позволил себе отвлечься от проблем и погрузиться в работу. В конце концов, без соулмейта он жил девятнадцать лет, а без музыки – ни секунды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хз, реально ли спит Минхо с Хёнвоном, но если да - даже не знаю, кому из них больше повезло...


	4. Глава третья, познавательная

Из аудитории Хёнджин вывалился спустя сорок минут, мрачный, как будни должника коллекторам, и измученный, как сам должник. Его дружелюбно встретил целый батальон вопросительных взглядов, и извечный вопрос для отмучившихся:  
— Ну че?

В ответ группе раздался только тяжелый вздох, в котором явственно слышалось «в гробу я вас всех видел, а особенно тебя, придурок тайский». С возгласом «да че я-то опять?!», бедный парень уже двинулся к Хёнджину пояснять за прегрешения, но дверь кабинета хлопнула во второй раз, демонстрируя миру умирающего со смеху Минхо. Тот, однако, на пояснения скупиться не стал, и охотно доложил всем желающим. Скоро вся группа, кроме следующего несчастного, сменившего ребят на кафедре, гоготала с того, как тот в лицах описывал реакцию Уважаемого Профессора на глубокие познания Хёнджина в области зарубежной литературы.

-…но когда он назвал Энджела Клэра, который там в Тэсс из рода д’Эрбервиллей, — Элджеем, я думал, профессор превратится в удава и откусит ему голову, нахрен.

— Дебил, удавы не откусывают, они сразу глотают. Прям как ты, когда на повышенную стипуху насасывал, — сердито буркнул Хёнджин со своего стратегического укрытия на подоконнике.

Если бы они были в компьютерной игре, после этой реплики над головой у Минхо точно загорелся бы значок «нитро». Он улыбнулся другу так ласково, что тот резко раздумал издавать какие-либо звуки в ближайшие пару лет и старательно состроил лицо «я че, я ниче, я тут просто так сижу, получаю знания».

— Ах, дорогой, ты такой образованный! — восхищенно пролепетал Минхо голосом отчаянной домохозяйки, нежно поправил Хёнджину воротничок, и даже стряхнул с рукава невидимые пылинки. — Такой находчивый! — его голос приобретал стальные нотки. — Такой… интеллектуал! — с этими словами Минхо за шиворот сдернул свою жертву с подоконника, и коленом подпихнул ее к выходу. — Так какого же хрена ты, сыпь на теле библиотекаря, на зачете нес такую околесицу? — как мать непослушного отпрыска он схватил Хёнджина за запястье и потянул с собой за дверь, продолжая отчитывать. — Я, чтоб тебя заглушить, столько кашлял, думал, гланды выплюну!

Что в свое оправдание пристыжённо бубнил Хёнджин, группа не слышала, но все и так уже были под впечатлением.

— Я даже не знаю, если честно, кто страшнее, Минхо или Че Хёнвон-щщи, — покачал головой «придурок тайский», — но оба точно пиздец.

— Благодарю за лестную оценку, — раздался за его спиной ледяной голос. — Всегда приятно знать, что твои старания ценят по достоинству. Изволите пройти, доказать мне, что вы при подготовке к зачету старались не меньше?

Лицо бедного парня застыло. Он на секунду зажмурился, а затем покорно проследовал по направлению к кафедре, сопровождаемый Уважаемым Профессором, который вышел на шум, устроенный четой Ли-Хван, поинтересоваться, какого хера.

Иногда так бывает, что ты просыпаешься, и сразу понимаешь — ну не твой это день…

***

Чан давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Его идеальное утро плавно переходило в идеальный день, Чародейки пока успешно справлялись со злом, стратегического йогурта из запасов хватило на двоих, а в окно заглядывали нежные лучи весеннего солнца. Они подсвечивали светлые волосы Уджина как нимб, и Чан не уставал поражаться своему везению: встретить в чужой стране человека, за которым стоило бы мчаться даже на другую планету. Чан знал, что они не те, кого общество называло соулмейтами — когда он впервые увидел Уджина, он замер, ошеломленный, с отчаянной надеждой вглядываясь в его глаза. Из оцепенения его вывел голос одногруппника — он тогда был еще первокурсником, приехавшим по обмену в Корею. Тогда он почувствовал себя ужасно неловко, поняв, что Уджин уже с минуту переминается с ноги на ногу и пытается представиться новому ученику. В панике растеряв все корейские слова, которые он так старательно учил перед поездкой, Чан торопливо выпалил на английском «Привет, я Крис, мне восемнадцать» и получил в ответ самую красивую улыбку на свете.

С тех пор прошло уже много времени, но Уджин иногда до сих пор поддразнивает Чана, пищит «Хэллоу, Бан Крису имнида, эйтин еаз олд» и улыбается ярко и лучисто, как в тот самый первый день, когда забрал сердце первокурсника Криса, приехавшего в Корею на полгода. Через полгода не вернул, поэтому Крису, уже на тот момент Чанни, пришлось остаться насовсем, снимать с ним, своим лучшим другом, квартиру, и разбираться в различиях жареного риса с кимчи и того же, но с яйцом. Не сказать, чтобы он жаловался.

— Эй, ты чего застыл? — это Уджин заметил, что на него смотрят, протянул руку и пощекотал Чана под подбородком.

Нежность. Чан испытывал невероятную, разрывающую на части нежность и одновременно чувство абсолютного спокойствия, как будто пока он рядом с Ким Уджином в мире не может произойти абсолютно ничего плохого.

«Я скажу ему, сколько можно скрывать, я просто ему скажу» набатом билась у него в висках мысль, пока Уджин ждал ответа, слегка вздернув бровь.

Чан закрыл глаза, и будто с обрыва в пропасть, решился  
— Хён, я… — но резкая трель звонка ворвалась в небольшой мирок комнаты, будто звук будильника в сон о полетах, когда тебе шесть, и утром надо в школу.

— Ой, прости, подожди, пожалуйста! — виновато посмотрел на него Уджин, и вытащил из кармана мобильник. — Что такое, Чанбин-а?

Чан не вслушивался в разговор, он глубоко дышал, уговаривая себя успокоиться. Нежность, согревающая его изнутри, ушла так же мгновенно, как и пришла, переплавившись в раздражение на Чанбина, корейский язык, понятие времени и сотовую связь в целом.

— Чанбин говорит, что Феликс решил улучшать свой «коресский» за наш счет, и приглашает всех на вписку к себе. Пойдем? — оторвался, наконец, от телефона Уджин.

— Да я как раз хотел сказать, что что-то мы слишком долго валяемся, неплохо бы и размяться! — с фальшивым энтузиазмом воскликнул Чан, и даже сделал несколько энергичных потягиваний. — Так что конечно, пойдем. Хотя бы чтобы открутить Чанбину его излишне разговорчивую голову, — намного тише добавил он.

— Что?..  
— Не, это я не тебе, хён.

***

Когда Чанбин открыл Уджину и Чану дверь в съемку Феликса, им по ушам резко ударили басы электронной музыки, а по глазам – толпа народа разной степени трезвости и раздетости.   
\- Это что за казантип? – ошеломленно поинтересовался Чан. – В жизни не поверю, что Феликс знает столько студентов.

Чанбин в ответ только закатил глаза, уже явно смирившись с ситуацией.  
\- Феликс и не знает. Он позвал Сынмина со своего потока, тот - кучу еще каких-то первокурсников, а они – Минхо и Хёнджина со второго. Эти двое привели третьекурсников, у которых, как я понял, Хёнджин вчера на коленках сидел, и еще Минхо притащил какого-то придурка тайского, я так и не выяснил до сих пор, как его зовут, и если честно, не особо хочу, он явно отбитый. Минхо его уже два раза макал головой в унитаз. В общем, полный тибидохс, и это еще пока Джисон не явился и не начал караоке петь. Но вы, конечно, проходите, - заржал Чанбин, и удалился куда-то в сторону кухни.

Даже невозмутимое обычно спокойствие Уджина заколебалось от разворачивающегося перед ними зрелища, но совершить тактическое отступление им помешал вынырнувший из разношерстной толпы Феликс, который радостно бросился обнимать их обоих.

\- Чанни-хён, Уджинни-хён! Проходите скорее! – радостно, хоть и с дикими ошибками залопотал он.   
\- Привет, Феликс, - добродушно улыбнулся ему Уджин и потрепал по вытравленным в свежий блонд волосам. – Вообще, мы принесли пиво, но оно тебе тут, похоже, как капля в море.

Феликс смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Да, пришло немного больше людей, чем я ожидал, но ребята с Хёнджин-хёном с собой много чего принесли, так что все нормально, вроде. Ой, подождите, я вас кое с кем познакомлю! – он резко нырнул обратно в толпу, чтобы спустя несколько секунд появиться с багажом в виде растрепанного подростка с острыми скулами.

\- Нини, знакомься это Уджин-хён и Чан-хён с четвертого курса, - махнул он рукой в их сторону. – Хёны, а это Чонин, ему семнадцать. Он на подготовительные к английскому в универ ходит, мы друг другу помогаем. 

Подросток улыбнулся ребятам, демонстрируя совершенно очаровательные брекеты, и вежливо наклонил голову.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я, на самом деле, не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то, кроме ребят с первого курса, но публика тут… интересная.

Чан не сдержал ответный смешок, подготовишка Чонини понравился ему сразу.   
\- Мы с хёном уже много про это слышали, но я предлагаю все-таки пройти и узреть, так сказать, воочию. 

Феликс тут же спохватился, и замахал руками, как ветряная мельница.  
\- Конечно-конечно, проходите! Захватите, пожалуйста, Чонини, пока я пиво на кухню отнесу, хорошо? – с этими словами он подхватил пакет из рук Уджина и исчез с ним за соседней дверью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тэг ёселф, я тот тайский придурок 
> 
> кто нибудь напишите плиз ау, где хёнвон в мантии профессора снейпа велит минхо открыть страницу триста девяносто четыре
> 
> кстати про элджея одна девица действительно ляпнула у нас в лингве на экзамене по зарубежной литре. эх, ностальгия


	5. Глава четвертая, удивительная

— Товарищи хёны, к захвату готов! — ответственно отрапортовал Чонин, проводив Феликса взглядом, но потом сам подхватил под руки Чана и Уджина, и маленьким настырным танком отбуксировал их в гостиную. Там их встретила картина маслом: прямо по курсу симпатичный мальчик, курса, кажется, со второго, окруженный третьекурсниками, пытается попасть мячиком хотя бы в один стакан в бир-понге, но промахивается, сам над собой хихикает и отмахивается от утешающих его поклонников. «Я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же» мелькает в голове у Чана, и они с Уджином понимающе переглядываются. По углам уже «близко общаются» несколько парочек и одна… тройка? , а все возможные поверхности, как павшие в Куликовской битве, занимают пустые и полные бутылки, пластиковые стаканчики и нехитрая студенческая закуска.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я для такого слишком стар, — с сомнением тянет Уджин, пока Чонин их тянет тоже — к ближайшему дивану. В это время группа «Хёнджин и веселые подружки» немного сдвигается, и они почти сталкиваются с незнакомым парнем, на вид не старше девятнадцати, который при виде Чонина задиристо улыбается и ненавязчиво отпихивает Уджина плечиком, чтобы скользнуть на его место и закинуть Чонину руку на плечи.

— Нини! Какая встреча! — при более близком рассмотрении стало понятно, что неожиданный собеседник уже неплохо принял на грудь, но усиленно пытается сохранять состояние стояния. Эту задачу для него также осложняло то, что Чонин, не оценивший попыток к сближению, капризно наморщил нос, и отпихнул парня от себя.

— Уджин-хён, Чан-хён, это Ким Сынмин, — пробурчал он откуда-то из-за плеча Уджина. Уважительное «хён» по отношению к Сынмину у него как-то зажевалось. — Непонятно, конечно, кто вообще привел с собой этого недоразвитого: для них есть специальные учреждения — спортбары там, паблики «тян не нужны».

— Да ладно тебе, Чонини! — обиженно надулся «Ким-Сынмин-уходи», и попытался выцарапать подростка из-за плеча Уджина. Тот взглянул скептически, и с нежностью Фемиды придержал развоевавшегося поклонника на месте.

— Ну-ну, будет тебе, Ким Сынмин, — легкую сочувственную усмешку в его голосе мог бы услышать только очень хорошо знакомый с ним человек (см. Бан Чан), — маленьких грешно обижать, за это ставят в угол и на пересдачи отправляют.

Сынмин, казалось, не сразу понял, что его остановило и почему он двигается по направлению к Чонину, а тот ну никак не приближается. Еще полминуты у него заняло осмысление претензий, на которые он тут же предъявил встречные:  
— Да кто ж его обижает? — возмутился он. — Я его уже два месяца на свидание зову, с тех пор как нас Феликс познакомил, а он все равно морозится и не идет.

Упомянутый Феликс, как черт из табакерки, выскочил из-за спин хёнов, уже без пива, но с Чанбином в качестве багажа и с выражением долготерпения на лице.

— Сынминни, ты опять страдаешь? — сочувственно поинтересовался он. Чанбин, как опытный сайдкик, зарулил с другой стороны, и вдвоем они нежно отбуксировали его к дивану, оставляя за спиной святую троицу отца, сына и святого Уджина.

На диване уже полулежа царствовал Минхо, закинув ноги на спинку, попивая водку с рэдбуллом, и распугивая взглядами оскорбленной королевской особы Хёнджинову свиту, залетные парочки и, скорее всего, даже мировой кризис. Чанбин, однако, ничтоже сумняшеся сбросил свою опечаленную поклажу рядом, и дружелюбно поинтересовался:  
— Хён, ты ж не занят? Мы оставим его тебе тут, хорошо? — и за руку утащил Феликса в хозяйскую спальню — практиковаться в языке.

Минхо смерил свалившееся практически на голову счастье оценивающим взглядом, снисходительно кивнул и переложил ноги на колени Сынмину.

— Эй, жертва раннего взросления, — промурлыкал он, — хочешь расскажу тебе про своих кошек Суни, Дуни и Дори?

Сынмин тупо уставился на невесть как оказавшиеся у него в поле зрения конечности, а затем его взгляд проделал долгий путь от ног Минхо, до его царственного лица. Парень подозрительно прищурился.

— Слушай… а ты это, не тот разве, который это… ты короче с профессором вроде спишь? — невнятно пробормотал он, за что заработал раздражённый взгляд и тычок пяткой в живот.

— Тебе зачем? Хочешь присоединиться, или сам запал на Че Хёнвона-щщи и теперь устраняешь соперников? — атмосфера резко потеряла томность, но ноги Минхо с чужих колен пока убирать не стал.

— С-с-с… Хёнвоном? — осоловело поинтересовался Сынмин, снова рассматривая шикарные ноги, которыми Минхо щедро одарила природа, и которыми Минхо так же щедро одарил ими самого Сынмина. — Не-е… с ним точно не хочу. Он улыбается как маньяк, и про Хэмингуэя говорит скучно.

— Вот как? — Минхо снова добавил в голос низких ноток, подвинулся ближе и поднял лицо Сынмина к своему за подбородок. — С кем же хочешь тогда? — он приподнял бровь и загадочно улыбнулся.

Сынмин зачарованно смотрел в темные глаза на кукольном лице парня, который уже практически сидел у него на коленях, пока вдруг его лицо не исказилось расстроенной гримасой.

— С Чонини хочу! — обиженно заявил он. — А он не идет на свидание!  
Минхо в голос застонал и треснул Сынмина по лбу, откинув голову на спинку дивана в выражении скорби по тварям Божьим, неразумным. Где-то там, на коленях у третьекурсника, до слез ржал один подпивший Хёнджин.

***

В это время Джисон, который замечтавшись, проехал нужную остановку, и теперь уже был не fashionably late, как выражается Феликс, а просто опаздывал к моменту, пока что-то жидкое и горючее еще остается на столах, а отмечающие — в сознании. Не дождавшись лифта, он бодрым галопом взбежал на лестничную площадку, мимоходом помахав ручкой на дверь вечно подсматривающей в глазок соседки, и, не утруждая себя стуком и прочими манерами для излишне воспитанных, ввалился в квартиру Чанбина и Феликса.  
Сразу в гостиную проходить он не решился, и решил начать поиски жизни, а также пропитания и алкоголя с самого надежного места — кухни.

На кухне хозяев квартиры не обнаружилось, зато там нашлись Чан-хён и Уджинни-хён в компании какого-то выпускника детсада. Джисон нашел эту свою мысль невероятно уморительной и поспешил ее озвучить, за что тут же огреб подзатыльник от Чана и язвительную ответку от мелкого пацана («Чонини», как ласково — слишком ласково, по мнению Джисона, — представил его Уджин). Джисон не решился и дальше испытывать судьбу — рука у Чан-хёна была тяжелая, а разочарование Уджина, если уж ты умудрился его разочаровать, — и того тяжелее. Поэтому, он дружески увел у Чонина бутылку пива, — «Школьникам такое нельзя, мелкий», потрепал его по волосам и двинулся социализироваться к людям. К людям пьяным, а оттого — ну очень уж социальным, как заключил он, чудом увернувшись от пошатывающейся девушки, которая попыталась затянуть его в приоткрывшуюся дверь ванной.

Переход из полутемной прихожей в ярко освещенную гостиную легко Джисону не дался. Он зажмурился и наощупь шагнул в дверной проем. Дальнейшее вполне можно было демонстрировать в блокбастерах под опасную музыку и взрывы на фоне: запнувшись о кого-то, кто благодаря возлияниям уже потерял гордое звание «человек прямоходящий», Джисона неотвратимо, как танковую башню, шатнуло на ближайшую группу людей. Те достаточно бодро для людей с таким количеством промилле в крови, шарахнулись в стороны, и повстречать бы Джисону лбом пол, если бы один из играющих в бир-понг не оказался слишком занят издевательствами над лучшим другом и взаимной демонстрацией средних пальцев.

Хёнджин не понял, откуда пришла опасность и не услышал крика «вспышка слева», но с ног его сшибло нечто очень тяжёлое и будто бы состоящее целиком из острых костей. Оказавшись на полу он все ещё потирал пострадавшую голову и мысленно пересчитывал синяки, когда тяжесть с него чуть приподняли, и в притихшей гостиной на удивление ясно раздалось изумленное:  
— Ты?!

По ковру покатилась бутылка пива, немилосердно разливая свое содержимое, но это уже мало кого интересовало. Джисон и Хёнджин, с одинаково шокированными лицами, не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Пиздец, — лаконично заключил выглянувший из спальни Чанбин.

Публика молчаливо согласилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОНИ НАКОНЕЦ ТО ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ НЕ ПРОШЛО И ГОДА БЛЯТЬ  
помолимся за мое психическое здоровье 🙏


	6. Глава пятая, неизлечимая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спонсор этой части - юля, которая ругалась на то, что нету проды  
юля хотела, юля и виноватая
> 
> (если вы думаете что джисон излишне драматичный - да это так И ЧЕ ВЫ МНЕ СДЕЛАЕТЕ)

Сцена эта, конечно, — хоть в дорамы продавай: «Золушка падает на принца, все вокруг застывают, они смотрят друг другу в глаза и время перестает существовать». Время для Джисона и правда перестало существовать, только вот принц его ошарашенным выглядел недолго. Изумление сменилось пониманием, а затем он хмурится. «Вот где пиздец, Чанбин-хён, а не бутылка на ковре» — проносится у него в голове, и он скатывается с места, потому что парень под ним пытается встать.

Джисон слышит краем уха, что вокруг негромко (или громко, но белый шум в ушах перекрывает?) шушукаются, кое-кто даже пальцем тыкает. Он улавливает даже что-то вроде «Соулмейты, серьезно? Эти два? Ну и свезло парню…», но все его внимание сосредоточено только на одном человеке — том, который быстро встает, мотает головой, будто пытаясь унять головокружение, а потом тянет Джисона за запястье — в коридор.  
— На пару слов.

Джисон следует за ним будто в прострации, в голове мелькают куча мыслей и предположений. Ни одного оптимистичного. Он немного отмирает, когда за ними захлопывается дверь ванной, а его соулмейт присаживается на край ванны и смотрит искоса — осторожно. Как смотрит молодой врач, который пока не достаточно очерствел, чтобы сообщить правду неизлечимо больному. Смотрит — и молчит.

— Меня Джисон зовут, — не выдерживая больше этой стрёмной больничной тишины, выдает он сам обещанные ему «пару слов». — Я тебя видел уже.

— Я Хёнджин, и- погоди, в смысле, видел?

— В автобусе недавно, ты вошел на остановке, и мы взглядами столкнулись.  
«Ну или я столкнулся», — додумывает про себя Джисон, — «потому что ты, похоже, столкнулся в своей жизни только с проблемой в лице меня».

Его соулмейт (произносить это даже в голове до чертиков странно) хмурится недоуменно, будто пытается вспомнить, куда кошелек положил, а не когда родственную душу свою просрал в автобусе.

— А, слушай! Это, наверное, когда я на зачет ехал, я тогда очки дома забыл. Я без них вижу целое нихуя.

Его соулм Хёнджин улыбается застенчиво и взъерошивает волосы на затылке. У Джисона, кажется, все базовые функции, кроме «Хёнджин-смотреть», в ближайшем времени откажут.

— А сейчас ты как? — слышит он свой голос будто со стороны.  
— Так в линзах я.  
— Понятно.

Сердце отбивает еще несколько секунд непонятно-неловкой тишины, а потом Хёнджин тоже решается ее оборвать.

— В общем, Джисон… Мне очень жаль, и все такое, —

«блять. блятьблятьблять»

— но я, если честно, не особо настроен на «жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день», —

«если ты не заткнешься, то сдохнешь прямо сегодня»

— и вся эта фигня с соулмейтами звучит как-то сложно, на самом деле. Ты, вроде, нормальный парень, должен понимать. Разве это честно, что ты не сам выбираешь, что тебе в жизни нужно, а парадокс какой-то биологический?

«парадокс — это что я тебе не въебал до сих пор, мудак ты тупой»

— Ты даже попробовать не хочешь? — в противоречие вскипающей внутри злости и обиде, спокойно интересуется Джисон.

— Нет, мы можем общаться, — спешит будто бы даже оправдаться Хёнджин, которому от суцидного леса в глазах Джисона совсем немного жутко. — Просто как бы… ну, не влюбляться в соулмейта законодательно не запрещено же? Мы можем дружить, например. Ты не против?

— Не против, конечно, — Джисон улыбается ласково, как мамуле родной, но Хёнджин все равно, почему-то, ёжится. — Friendship is magic, так ведь они говорят?  
— Наверное?..  
— Вот и замечательно. Если что, Чанбин-хён знает, где меня найти. Увидимся! — Хёнджин чувствует, как его очень дружески хлопают по плечу, и провожает глазами Джисона, быстро скрывающегося за дверью ванной комнаты. Дверью, которая хлопает так, будто рядом разорвалась противотанковая мина, не меньше.

Под дверью ванной Джисон почти сталкивается с Минхо, который покинул свой наблюдательный пост на диване, вместе с прилагающимся к нему Сынмином, и теперь караулил развязку этой мелодрамы.

Джисон на Минхо внимания не обращает, Джисон идет домой — функционировать по-человечески. С этим у него не очень получается — функционирует он, разочарованный в жизни, но больше всего — в себе, слабо. Зато он пишет рэпчину такую, что от нее даже не вешаться хочется — просто задержать дыхание, до кислородного голодания, до звездочек в глазах и бреда. И никогда не выпускать, потому что если выпустить воздух — захочется вдохнуть. А Джисону этого делать нельзя. Джисон — на глубине.

***

Скоро вечеринка значительно утихает. Те, кто в состоянии — расходятся и разъезжаются по домам, а тех, кто в нестоянии, Феликс, как радушный хозяин, складывает в поленницу под стол, чтобы не загромождали пространство. Хёны решают, что им тоже пора откланиваться, и пока Уджин-хён многословно прощается с Феликсом (он вряд ли понимает и половину, но кивает как всегда радостно), а Чан-хён обсуждает с Чанбином что-то по работе (оба очень по-итальянски машут руками, и то и дело поминают какого-то Джисона, студию и такую-то мать), Чонин стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку и незаметно рассматривает обоих.  
Почти весь вечер маленькая отдельная туса Чонина и хёнов просидела на кухне. Хёны даже не пили, решили, что этой вечеринке достаточно содомии, поэтому, если не считать доносящейся из-за закрытой двери музыки, они провели очаровательное чаепитие. Чан-хён слопал почти все шоколадные печенья, и потом, когда откинулся на стену рядом и устало прикрыл глаза, от него пахло, как на кондитерской фабрике. Ото всей этой атмосферы дома и тепла Чонину было очень хорошо и немного больно.

Хёны понравились ему с первого взгляда — теплыми улыбками, ненавязчивыми шутками, атмосферой спокойствия и защищенности. Чонин не особо социальный, на самом деле, и за тупые подкаты сынминовские, тот в его иерархии ценностей скатывается куда-то на позицию между улиткой и ручным хомяком. Но хёны к нему не подкатывали (а жаль?). Весь вечер Чонина развлекали рассказами про старшие курсы, про классных преподавателей (и жутких тоже, обязательно читай зарубежную литературу, Нини), расспрашивали про его жизнь, семью и вкусы, а Чан-хён обещал даже когда-нибудь позвать в студию и дать послушать, как обалденно поет Уджин-хён. (Хён немного покраснел и велел Чану прекратить хвастаться, но тот, конечно, не прекратил).

Этот вечер был бы просто идеальным, если бы не крохотная игла ревности непонятно к кому. К ощущению принадлежности, наверное? К стопроцентному пониманию людей, которых должны быть друг с другом вечно, иначе, зачем вообще вращается Земля?  
Чан-хён смотрит на Уджина так, будто тот звезды повесил. Уджин-хён смотрит в ответ так, будто все те звезды — только для Чана; в глазах та тихая нежность и понимание, которые появляются только после того, как выучишь каждый сантиметр характера, составишь в библиотечный каталог каждую мелкую привычку и придурь, — и все равно остаешься в любви.

Чонин смотрит в зеркало, зеркало смотрит в ответ. И любви между двумя отражениями одного старшеклассника — ноль целых, ноль десятых.


	7. Глава шестая, адюльтерная

Когда многострадальная дверь ванной снова приоткрылась, Минхо, наконец, увидел того, кого и ожидал — своего лучшего друга. Лицо у него было сложное — виновато-упрямое, когда человек знает, что проебался, но все равно планирует упорствовать, пока может. При виде Минхо, выражение, однако, стало еще и возмущенное.  
— Ты что, подслушивал?!

Минхо его праведным возмущением не впечатлился ни на секунду.  
— Да, а еще подглядывал и подрочить на твоего соулмейта успел. Тебя тут ждал чисто чтобы похвастаться.

И стоит с приподнятой бровью и рожей вызывающей типа «на тупые вопросы — тупые ответы, че еще скажешь?». Хёнджин под этим взглядом (и голосом) разума, как обычно, быстро сдулся.

— Ну что ты хочешь услышать? — проныл он. — Ничего особенного, просто поговорили.

— То есть вы такие просто поговорили, твой соулмейт просто разозлился, просто шандарахнул дверью тебе в ебало, и п р о с т о свалил отсюда на реактивной тяге, как будто ему известно какое место скипидаром натерли. Это, друг мой Джинни, точно не то, что я от тебя хочу услышать. Что ты сказал ему такое? Что вообще можно было сказать настолько мерзкое, чтоб такая плюшка захотела убивать?

— Ну, я сказал ему, что вся эта херня с предназначением херня и есть, и предложил дружить. А он взбесился, развернулся и учесал. Я даже фамилии спросить не успел, только-, так, погоди, плюшка?..

— Чего ты ему сказал?! — вся тощая фигура Минхо отображала собой один большой и недоуменный вопросительный знак.

— А ты сам как его назвал? — Хёнджин сделал ход евреем и пошел в битву вопросом на вопрос. — Ты когда его вообще разглядеть-то успел?

— Пока вы друг друга взглядами протирали в позе ложечек, — фыркнул Минхо в ответ. — Но ты мне объясни, ты нахрена его послал? У тебя что, под окнами очередь из соулмейтов стоит? Ты вообще допираешь, насколько это редко встречается?

— Да не послал я его, хён, ты жопой слушаешь что ли? — обиделся Хёнджин. — Но я не собираюсь в нежном возрасте почти двадцатника строить матримониальные планы и собирать конфу подружек невесты под названием «ой девочки!!!».

— Я… у меня слов нет даже. Почти. Тебя количество букв в страшном слове «матримониальный» испугало? Ты поэтому надолбоёбил?

— Меня испугало то, что будут какие-то ожидания непонятные, с его стороны, от общества и всякое там. А если б я хотел сразу кучу народа разочаровать, я бы съездил на семейный праздник к родителям и рассказал бы там родственникам про свой зачет по зарубежке.

Шутка была натянутая, но общее настроение немного приподняла и Минхо даже хихикнул в ответ. Хихикнул, конечно, с долей «я взял на себя этот крест, и несу его, а пока несу, все равно красивый», но было видно, что Хёнджина на сегодня решили помиловать.

— Ставлю в журнал «дебил», но пока карандашом. Ты сваливать планируешь, или пойдешь обратно, собирать шлепки по попке и несвежие сплетни?

— Не, я на сегодня кончил, там сейчас небось светопреставление начнется на тему кто кого с кем и в какой позе отсоулмейтил.

— Ну вот и славненько. Пойдем, друг мой альтернативно одаренный. Отловим Чанбина, расспросим про твою плюшку, и вместе позвоним позвать его ко мне на свидание, — довольно резюмировал Минхо.

\- ???

— Что? — с притворной невинностью заухмылялся он. — Да я не против, можете дружить. Уважаю твою принципиальность, клянусь. Не пропадать же мальчику одному!

И, заржав как стадо коней, он первым двинулся по предполагаемому местонахождению Чанбина — где угодно, где есть Феликс.

***

Следующим утром в квартиру непроспатого Джисона, со вкусом переживающего свою жизненную драму, ввалилась спасательная операция из Чан-хёна и Уджин-хёна. Эти двое притащили с собой булочки на завтрак, советы на жизнь и полкило оптимизма. Увидев весь этот караван историй у себя в квартире, Джисон несколько опешил.

— Вы, конечно, располагайтесь и будьте как дома, но оптимизм можете уставить у соседки под дверью, я не в настроении сегодня. Кто всем раззвонил-то?

И Чан, пытающийся устроиться на шаткой кухонной табуреточке с ногами, и Уджин, который ставил чайник и разогревал в микроволновке булочки, остановились и уставились на него, как на идиота.

— Ну, во-первых, бойкий друг твоего соулмейта вчера насел на Чанбина и выспросил у него твою полную биографию начиная с детсада. Я не уверен, откуда бедный Чанбин вообще знает такие подробности, но, мне кажется, он остался в шоке.

Чан взял временную паузу на прожевать, а предложение тут же подхватил Уджин. Они у близнецов Уизли уроки случайно не брали?

— А во-вторых твои хёны не совсем дурачки… По крайней мере не оба из нас, — добродушно усмехнулся он, — и сами сделали логические выводы. Поэтому сегодня печальки отменяются, мы идем гулять. А потом Чанни хотел тебя еще в студию украсть, но я посмотрю на ваше поведение.

— Ой, хён, я вчера писать вечером сел, кстати, посмотришь сегодня в студии? — встрепенулся Джисон. — Только я пока не перечитывал, и есть шанс, что там какашка.  
— Если хён разрешит, — показал ему язык Чан.

— А хён разрешит, если ты сегодня будешь порхать как бабочка и жалить жизнерадостностью, как пчела, — решительно подытожил Уджин. — Дожевывайте оба, и двигаем. Чанни стипендия пришла, и он изъявил желание кататься на аттракционах. Надеюсь, что на этот раз его хотя бы не стошнит.

— Ну хё-ён!

Джисон, наблюдая за тем, как эта старая женатая пара перекидывается подколами и правда почувствовал себя чуть лучше. В любом случае, у него были друзья, музыка…и булочки, которых с аппетитом Чана грозило и не хватить.

— Чанни, оставь ребенку на пожрать!

«Но тем веселее будет смотреть, как его вывернет на аттракционах» — подумал Джисон, закинул в рот последний кусок и отряхнул коленки от крошек.

— Ми реди, уважаемая спасательная операция. Выдвигаемся?

***

Чонин дулся. Сидел дома, вместо того, чтобы готовить уроки на курсы, нашел инстаграм Чан-хёна, посмотрел все сторис, на которых Джисон визжит на американских горках, Джисон сидит на коленочках у Уджина и лопает сладкую вату, Уджин безуспешно бросает дротики в шарики, сам Чан висит вниз головой на каком-то аттракционе и лыбится во все тридцать два, и дулся еще больше.

Не то чтобы Чонин завидовал, или считал, что неверным хёнам не пристало других на коленочки сажать, когда вот он тут сидит одинокий (и не готовит уроки, и листает ленту инстаграма вместо этого, и дуется), но они могли бы все-таки… и не сажать.

Чонин сам с собой согласился, потому что главное в жизни — это внутренняя гармония, засунул совесть подальше к мобильному номеру двоюродной тети и прочим, таким же крайне необходимым предметам, и неохотно вытащил все же учебник. Пусть всякие Джисоны и развлекаются по аттракционам, Чонин выучит английский, станет крутой, уедет в Америку учиться и хёнов туда тоже увезет. Вот и посмотрим потом, кто будет кушать вату последним!

— Таким макаром и до шизы додуматься недолго, — прервал он свою мысленную отповедь, и повертел головой, пытаясь вышибить оттуда обрывки придурочных рассуждений. — Здравствуйте, дядя Фрейд, мне один талон в палату №6, только других психов туда не пускайте. Что у нас там, страдательный залог? Очень в тему. Ща пострадаем.

Сильно удариться в страдания Чонину, однако, не позволил телефонный звонок, а читать грамматику настолько не хотелось, что трубку он взял даже несмотря на то, что на экране высветились скрещенные череп и кости и грозное «долдон».

— Чего тебе, Сынмин…хён? — почти мирно поинтересовался Чонин. — Ты вроде перешел к Минхо-хёну в безраздельное пользование?

— Хуёльзование, — беззлобно огрызнулся Сынмин. — Нини, ты начерта меня ему вчера спихнул?

— Ну, допустим, спихнул не я, а Феликс с Чанбин-хёном… — протянул Чонин в ответ.

— А ты смотрел и хихикал, ромашка. Пойдем на свидание?

— Ты меня уже двадцать раз спрашивал.

— Значит, будет двадцать первый. На свидание пойдем? Будет весело, правда.

Чонин по привычке собирался сразу его отшить, но потом что-то его остановило, а по губам расползлась ехидная улыбка.

— А знаешь, что? Пойдем. Что-то давно я на аттракционах не катался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Долго на драму меня не хватает, ну и ладно, хотите драму - почитайте Шекспира  
чувствуете пиздец? нет? а он грядет


	8. Глава седьмая, судьбоносная

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я обещала не минсонить, но все равно наминсонила, позор на мою голову  
Кстати, тут выяснилось, что я каковото хера запихала Минхо на 2 курс к Хёнджину хотя у них вообще то 2 года разницы, лол. Поэтому будем считать, что Минхо перед универом закончил ПТУ по специальности швея-мотористка.

В кармане у Джисона, все еще покачивающегося после последнего головосворачивательного аттракциона, зазвонил мобильник. Номер был незнакомый, однако кто к нам с маньяком придет, тот от маньяка и погибнет, так что трубку Джисон взял и достаточно дружелюбно, хоть и немного неровно (попробуй тут поговори доброжелательным голосом профессионального работника колл-центра, когда у тебя желудок все еще где-то в горле застрял), заявил:  
— Телефон доверия для недоверчивых, с вами говорит Хан Джисон, уточните вашу проблему.

Из трубки мгновение доносилось только недоуменное молчание, а затем официально-вежливый голос сухо уточнил:  
— Хан Джисон-щщи, первый курс? Вас беспокоит Ли Минхо, приемная декана факультета. У вас полугодовая задолженность за обучение. Сообщите, пожалуйста, когда вам будет удобнее подъехать в деканат, подписать документы об отчислении?

Джисон в ужасе уставился на хёнов, те, вопросительно, в ответ на него.  
— Э-э-э, минуту, пожалуйста?

Он торопливо ткнул в кнопку выключения микрофона и панически зашептал:  
— Из деканата звонят, говорят, что у меня задолженность за обучение и меня отчисляют, пиздец, маман меня просто закопает, прям в саду, под клумбами, я вам точно говорю, мне пизда-а…

Уджин с Чаном обеспокоенно переглянулись и шагнули поближе. Уджин отобрал трубку у Джисона и уставился на номер, а Чан попытался заглянуть ему через плечо.

— А тебе до этого разве не присылали предупреждений? Не звонили?

— Не звонили-и, — проныл уже приготовившийся бомжевать Джисон. — Вообще впервые об этом слышу!

— Погоди-ка, Джисони, — медленно проговорил Уджин. — Какая оплата? Ты ж на бюджете.

Чан и Джисон застыли как громом пораженные. Джисон посмотрел на Уджина, потом на свой телефон, потом обратно на Уджина и почувствовал, что подгорает.

— Такой-то матери, я и правда на бюджете! А ну дай мне этого деканатчика сюда, я ему расскажу куда те документы засунуть, — потребовал он и протянул руку за своим телефоном.

— Алло, Ли Минхо-щщи? Знаете, мне удобно прям сейчас подъехать. Подпишу за милую душу, давно хотелось свалить из этой шарашкиной конторы. Заодно и декану передайте, что я уже морально готов больше никогда его не видеть.

Трубка изумленно помолчала, а потом даже без громкой связи ребята услышали, как кто-то самозабвенно смеется. Проржавшись, звонящий все же подал голос:

— Ладно, в чем я проебался? Тебя и без того уже исключили?

— Не угадал, придурок, я на бюджете, — хвастливо заявил Джисон.

— Да ты что? Замечательно! — неискренне восхитился «деканатчик». — Льготник по инвалидности?

— По составу семьи, — вмиг сдувшись, недовольно пробурчал Джисон в ответ. — Так кто ты и нахрена мне звонишь, если не из деканата?

— Ну, меня и правда Минхо зовут, я лучший друг того дятла, которого тебе судьба даровала в соулмейты. Звоню потому что не могу спать и есть, думаю про твои прекрасные глаза, — патетично заявили в трубке. — Удостоишь ли ты меня своим вниманием, о Плюшка Джисон-щщи?

Джисон, пожав плечами на заинтересованный взгляд Уджин-хёна, ткнул в кнопку громкой связи и с нескрываемым скептицизмом поинтересовался:  
— Ты меня на свидание что ли приглашаешь, Ли Минхо-щщи?

— А и приглашаю! — охотно согласился тот. — Прямо сейчас можешь?

Уджин и Чан тихо захихикали и закивали, Чан еще и зажестикулировал активно, очень прозрачно намекая на «пусть приходит, посмотрим на красавчика». Джисон, сам с трудом удерживаясь от смеха, махнул им в ответ и вернул свое внимание телефону:  
— Конечно могу, не каждый день мне так оригинально в любви признаются. Приходи в парк аттракционов рядом с универом, буду ждать тебя у каруселек. И не задерживайся!

— Так я уже в парке! — удивленно пробормотали в трубке. — Лечу тебе на крылышках страсти, не скучай!

Телефон принялся за демонстративные короткие гудки, словно намекая, как ему надоел этот дурацкий разговор, и Джисон, сжалившись, убрал его в карман.

— Ну что, хёны? Идем устраивать смотрины моему внезапному воздыхателю?

***

Минхо, в свою очередь, тоже запихал телефон в карман и уставился на Хёнджина, пытающегося слиться со стеной. На его лице читалось откровенное «о нет» и выгодно оттеняло выражение лица Минхо. Тот своим блеском глаз в ожидании пакости другу очень смахивал на безумного ученого.

— Готовь жопу, пупсик, мы идем охмурять Джисона.

Хёнджин скорчил жалобную мину и заныл:  
— Ну Минхо-о, я не готов, у меня хрупкая душевная организация! Давай перезвоним ему, извинимся вежливо, скажем, что у тебя отвалилась нога, а на одной ты прийти не можешь. Ну пожа-алуйста?

— Он уже тут в парке тусит, не прокатит. Двигай, пока сам от нытья не развалился, — отрезал Минхо, целеустремленно буксируя друга к цели за руку.

— А если я просто не пойду? Лягу тут на дорожку и помру молодой?

— Тогда, когда оживешь, конспекты будешь клянчить не у меня, а у придурка тайского. Он после купания в унитазе стал с проблесками гениальности, мамой клянусь.

— Ты мысли не допускаешь, что я и сам конспекты могу писать?! — обуяла Хёнджина профессиональная гордость.

Эта эскапада изумила Минхо настолько, что он даже остановился, и обернулся посмотреть в глаза человеку, выдающему такой наглый пиздеж.

— А потом пойдешь и отнесешь кольцо в Мордор, — фыркнул он, обошел Хёнджина и придал ему ускорение дружеским пинком. — Спеши навстречу судьбе, родной, или судьба пойдет навстречу тебе. И тут ты вряд ли обрадуешься, — неожиданно трезво заключил он.

— Зато ты сейчас обрадуешься, — обалдело перебил его Хёнджин и ткнул куда-то в сторону пальцем. — Смотри какая интересная компания подобралась.

— Какая компания, чего ты опять- опа! — Минхо хлопнул в ладоши и, хитро улыбнувшись, подмигнул Хёнджину. — Сегодня в этом парке, похоже, весь Сеул и чья-то мамка гуляет. Подождет наша плюшка, не умрет. Пойдем-ка поздороваемся!

***

В это время, ничего не подозревающие Сынмин и Феликс неподалеку от лотка с хот-догами объясняли Чонину, почему универ — это «оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий» и ходить туда надо с опаской.

— …понимаешь, Нини, куда бы ты ни пошел, там обязательно либо тусит Хёнджин и любое живое существо в радиусе трех метров ему в рот смотрит, либо бабы опять обсуждают Минхо и того препода по зарубежке. Он, конечно, молодой и объективно ничего, но это ж насколько надо жизни не иметь!

— А самое главное, — подхватил Феликс, — что у Минхо, кажется, по всему универу жучки развешены. Если упомянуть его в разговоре даже мельком, он явится буквально через минуту, будет ехидничать и выяснять, за что его, такого чудесного, в этот раз оклеветали.

— Прям как… сейчас, — ошарашено пробормотал Сынмин и ткнул пальцем за спину Чонина и Феликса, где Минхо с милой улыбкой стоял под ручку с Хёнджином и махал всем ручкой.  
Тут пробрало даже Чонини.

— Еще немного, и я реально поверю в паранормальные явления и буду насыпать вокруг себя круг соли на любой возможной поверхности, — пробормотал он и неуверенно помахал рукой в ответ.

Если настолько теплое приветствие и поколебало энтузиазм Минхо, по нему это было никак не заметно.

— Сынминни, какая встреча! Привет, Феликс! А ты, должно быть, тот Нини, который не шёл на свидание?

Вся компания, включая Хёнджина, с интересом уставилась на Чонина. Тот чуть покраснел, и неохотно буркнул в ответ:  
— Передумал, как видишь. Только вот Феликса захватил, чтоб не так страшно было.

Теперь очередь краснеть была уже Сынмина. Хихикающий Феликс все же сжалился над ним и пояснил:  
— Мы решили вчетвером погулять, а Чанбин-хён пошел хот-доги покупать. О, вот и он!

Действительно, Чанбин, нагруженный картонными упаковками с хот-догами, вырулил откуда-то из-за спины ребят и сгрузил им на руки свою ношу. При виде Минхо его чуть передернуло въетнамскими флэшбэками, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Это что за интервенция?

— Чанбинни, ты не рад меня видеть? — Минхо надул губы и захлопал ресницами. — Это все потому что я азиат?

— Хён, мы тут все азиаты, это Корея, — сунулся было Хёнджин, но Минхо только отмахнулся.

— Мы тут, представьте себе, идем навстречу Хёнджиновой судьбе — гулять с его соулмейтом. Романтично пиздец, поэтому я решил составить компанию.

На этих словах Чонин, до этого скептически жующий свой хот-дог, неожиданно оживился.  
— Это не тот соулмейт, случайно, который Хан Джисон? На белку похож еще?

— Белку? — озадачился Минхо. — А знаешь, пожалуй, что и да. Ты его знаешь?

— Не очень хорошо, но… — помедлил Чонин. — Я тут подумал, давайте мы тоже с вами пойдем? Погуляем все вместе, большой компанией.

Тут уже все уставились на Чонина, с выражением «дорогой, нахуя?».

— А что? — с невинным видом пожал он плечами. — Вместе же веселее.

***

— По-моему, твой Ли Минхо нас прокатил, — недовольно пробурчал Чан, быстро заскучавший на скамейке у каруселей. — Что за кавалер такой, где это видано? Может и Ромео к Джульетте под балкон опаздывать начнет?

— Технически, если б Ромео под балкон опоздал, история закончилась бы куда менее трагично и намного прозаичнее, — поправив очки, уточнил Уджин. — Они бы больше никогда не встретились, и обошлось бы без смертей. Но это, похоже, не наш случай. Ты, случайно, не в курсе, как тот Минхо выглядит вообще?

— Ну я видел его мельком после разговора с Хёнджином, но четко не запомнил. Хён, ты ж говорил, вы его видели с Чанбином. Узнать сможете?

— Узнать-то сможем, — вмешался Чан, приглядываясь к быстро приближающейся шумной компании. — Но вот группу поддержки он какую-то слишком большую привел, не думаешь?

Из толпы (как и ожидалось) первым вынырнул Минхо и радостно замахал Джисону. Тот, хоть и с сомнением рассматривал компанию за ним, поднял руку, чтобы поприветствовать его в ответ, но замер, будто увидев призрака, когда из-за спины друга показался-

— Хёнджин?..  
— Привет, Джисон, — нерешительно улыбнулся он. — А мы тут... гуляли.


	9. Глава восьмая, искренняя

Оба замерли друг напротив друга в нерешительности. Джисон понятия не имел, что такое можно сказать в ответ, чтобы не звучать, как покинутая барышня из ситкома пятидесятых, а в голове Хёнджина от неловкости вообще будто заводная мартышка била в тарелки. Пауза затягивалась, но пока всем сопровождающим хватало чувства такта на то, чтобы тоже помолчать. Всем… кроме Минхо, разумеется.

— Я, конечно, оченно извиняюсь, — изобразил он церемонный полупоклон и шагнул вперед, подхватив Джисона под руку. — Но я уважаемого Хан Джисони-щщи планирую у вас всех на свиданку украсть. Если у кого-то есть возражения, — выразительно покосился он на Хёнджина, — пусть скажет их сейчас или молчит вечно, пока мы живем долго и счастливо.

Атмосфера как-то резко разрядилась, все заулыбались, а Джисон почувствовал, что снова может говорить, дышать и даже смущенно хихикать. Хёнджину тоже, кажется полегчало, и он с преувеличенной укоризной уставился на лучшего друга.

— И чего, прикажешь, мне тебя на дуэль звать, бесчестный ты Ли Минхо-щщи?

Тут Джисон смутился еще больше, надул губы и даже чуть-чуть порозовел, поглядывая направо-налево. От его сплина не осталось и следа. Уджин и Чан наблюдали за этой сценой с гордым умилением родителей, остальные — с интересом в разной степени. Чанбин пытался с шепотом и жестами перевести Феликсу «бесчестный». Феликс понимать отказывался, но достать телефон и вбить слово в переводчик они пока не додумались. Минхо же продолжал завоевывать парня то ли себе, то ли лучшему другу.

— Ты, Хани-Джисони, его особо не слушай. Он хорошенький, не поспоришь, но бестолковый, что твоя канарейка. Тут лучше просто смотреть, как на зверушку красивую в контактном зоопарке. Потрогать тоже можно, но потом, а то если сразу, он кусается.

Хёнджин выслушал все это с выражением усталого смирения на лице, но молчать не стал.

— Зато в твоем зоопарке посетителей облизывают сразу, даже билетов не спрашивают. И если б я действительно кусался, когда руки тянут не по делу, ты бы уже был как тот фильм Марвел, который про войну, — на непонимающие взгляды группы он вздохнул, и пояснил, — без конечностей.

Джисон подавил желание разбить ладонью лицо. Ситуация, конечно, была забавная, но не очень понятная.

— Вы ругаетесь или таки флиртуете прямо перед моим салатом?..

— Да, — коротко ответил Минхо, и, нахмурившись, кивнул Хёнджину, а потом дернул подбородком в сторону.

«Вот спасибо, дорогой, объяснил», — подумал Джисон.

Хёнджин из этой небольшой пантомимы понял, однако, явно больше, ибо закатил глаза, но послушно шагнул к Джисону с другой стороны и помахал ребятам на прощание.

— Минхо-щщи изволит откланяться, всем пока, рад был повидаться, — дружелюбно улыбнулся он всем и подхватил Джисона под вторую руку. Под охреневающие взгляды очевидцев, не менее охреневающий Джисон был нежно, но настойчиво отбуксирован в сторону летнего кафе, уже открытого по случаю теплой погоды.

— Пиздец, — в очередной раз резюмировал Чанбин.

— Чанбинни, а ты слова вообще другие знаешь, или как?.. — наморщил нос Уджин.

— А я что, виноват, что меня автор дауном каким-то пишет?! — возмутился тот.

— Так, я что вам всем говорил про четвертую стену, жопошники!

***

После таинственного похищения Хан Джисона, как ознаменовал его Сынмин (он же порывался и расследовать, но Чан по-свойски дал ему подзатыльник и велел не идиотничать), отряд, потерявший бойцов, двинулся в 5д кинотеатр хорошо проводить время. Он был небольшой, всего несколько рядов по три кресла в каждом. Шесть на три, конечно, делится, но математика получалась невыгодная. Быстрее всех сориентировался Чонин, юркнувший на кресло в первом ряду между Чаном и Уджином, поэтому надувшемуся Сынмину пришлось довольствоваться местом во втором, рядом с Чанбином, снова нашептывающим что-то Феликсу.

— Биба и боба — два долбоеба, — пробурчал он и яростно присосался к своему стакану с колой.

— Нам хотя бы с пластиковой соломинкой сублимировать не приходится, — показал ему язык Феликс через голову Чанбина. Он, в противовес другу, был доволен и счастлив, громко хрумкал чипсами, болтал ногами и явно гордился новым длинным словом в своей коллекции корейского.

На это Сынмину ответить было нечего, и он предпочел перевести свое внимание на Чонина, который под вниманием хёнов расцвел, как цветочек в мае. Он звонко смеялся, когда их ряд качало, имитируя подъемы и ухабы погони на внедорожнике по пустыне, подвывал «Брось меня тут, хён, спасайся один!» и рассыпал половину своего попкорна себе на колени, откуда Чан его экономно подъедал. Самого же Сынмина уже дважды бумкнуло носом в костлявое плечо Чанбина, а неразумно выпитая кола то и дело подходила к горлу, грозя устроить ситуацию типа «Гидрант пожарный, автоматический». Нечего и говорить, свою вывеску «незабываемые ощущения» кинотеатр пока оправдывал.

Когда сеанс закончился и все они дружной толпой вывалились на улицу, Чан внезапно посерьезнел и сообщил, что украдет Уджина у мира «на пару сотен слов». Уджин согласился, хоть и немного озадаченно, и позволил за руку увести себя куда-то в сторону парка.

— Куда это они? — удивленно пробасил Феликс.

— В любви признаваться, — схохмил в ответ Чанбин и первым же засмеялся.

Сынмин смотрел не на Чанбина, а на Чонина. Тому смешно, почему-то, не было.

— Я скоро приду, — вдруг дернулся он. — Мне это… В туалет надо.

Оставшиеся трое успели увидеть только его стремительно удаляющуюся спину — с быстрого шага Чонин перешел на бег.

— Вот это приспичило ему, конечно… — покачал головой Феликс. — Погодите, а туалет-то разве не в другой стороне?

***

— Что такое, Чанни? — обеспокоенно спросил Уджин, как только Чан остановился неподалеку от кофейного фургончика и отпустил его запястье. — Куда ты так спешил? У тебя что-то случилось? Или с семьей?

— Нет, хён, я… — Чан нервно сжал пальцы одной руки второй и вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Я смотрел на то, какая хрень творится в жизни у Джисона, а потом этот Минхо просто берет такой и разруливает все, как будто проблемы и не было. И я понял, что так по жизни поступать и надо, а не подушку жевать.

Чан остановился перевести дух и собрал остатки своей храбрости в… допустим, в кулак. Уджин молча кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал и ждет продолжения.

— Хён, я-  
— Бан Крису, эйтин еаз олд имнида, — вдруг прыснул Уджин, и взял руки Чана в свои. — Не знаю, почему ты так волнуешься, но перестань, пожалуйста. Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно. Это же я.

Чан поднял взгляд на его лицо, знакомое до последней черточки, лицо человека, которому он доверил бы свою жизнь и даже больше.

«Давай уже, ну».

— Хён, я в тебя влюблен до ужаса просто. С самого первого дня, с первого курса. Ты самый лучший человек на Земле, и я не хочу жить с риском остаться когда-нибудь без тебя. Будешь со мной встречаться? — на одном дыхании выпалил Чан и замер, в шоке от самого себя.

Уджин внимательно посмотрел на него, и Чану показалось, что сейчас от количества чувств и мыслей в его голове сейчас взорвется целая планета. Где-то в подсознании маленький Чанбин скороговоркой заныл «пиздецпиздецпиздец». И тут Уджин, наконец, улыбнулся.

— Бан Крису… ты абсолютный и невероятный тормоз, но да. Я буду с тобой так долго, как ты этого захочешь. Наверное даже всю жизнь.

В ответ на тихое счастье в глазах Уджина, Чан сам засиял, как стоваттная лампочка. В его жизни, наконец, все было совершенно идеально.

В двух шагах от них по стенке кофейного фургончика сполз Чонин, зажимающий себе рот, чтобы ни издать ни всхлипа.

***

Чонин не умеет эстетично плакать и страдать по-дорамному, чтоб у наблюдателя вместе с ним разрывалось сердце и тянуло вспомнить свою первую любовь. Он некрасиво скулит и подвывает, сжавшись в обиженный комок, растирает по лицу слезы и сопли, сжимает руки в кулаки и давит желание выть в голос, чтобы выплеснуть кровавые ошметки крушения, той атомной аварии, когда твое семнадцатилетнее сердце расшибает на части гидравлическим прессом одиночества в самый первый раз.

— You’ll never notice me, sempai, but I still love you, — немного успокоившись, бормочет он в пустоту.

Чонин не знает, сколько уже просидел за фургоном, и почему его до сих пор никто не заметил, но хождение по мукам прерывается простым человеческим желанием поссать, и он невесело усмехается.

«Скотина какая человек, попей водички, подожди пару часов, и дороже любых чувств для тебя белый друг. Хоть про туалет не соврал зато».

Он неловко встает на затекших в неудобной позе ногах и в первый раз за это время поднимает взгляд. В двух шагах от него стоит Сынмин — и смотрит. В его выражении ни капли жалости, только усталость и бесконечное понимание. От этого на Чонина снова накатывает, и он с обидой на мироздание хлюпает носом.

— Чего ты опять здесь делаешь?  
— Стою, — просто отвечает Сынмин.  
— Нахрена? — срывается Чонин на дурацкий неубедительный писк, и сразу сам себя за это стремается. — Я тебе столько раз велел отстать, почему ты до сих пор не забил? Что во мне такого для тебя?

Сынмин делает два шага вперед и пожимает плечами. Теперь они на расстоянии ладони, и Чонин впервые в жизни не знает, что ему делать с этим человеком. Такой усталый и настоящий Сынмин ему непривычен как радуга в ноябре, и немножко хочется завороженно пялиться, но в то же время, не сразу верится.

— You don't want this but it's what you need, — неожиданно цитирует он в ответ, и Чонину неуместно думается, что акцент у него хороший.

— Мне тоже Bring Me The Horizon нравятся, — говорит он, и снова упирается взглядом в землю.

— Я знаю, — спокойно отвечает Сынмин, и треплет по волосам.

Чонин не бьет его по руке и не велит уйти. Он устал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> со мной пообещали драца за чонини....  
штош.


	10. Глава девятая, примирительная

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Те, кто не знают Наталью морскую пехоту - устыдитесь и идите эдьюкейт ёселф https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPl0DmmxyNw
> 
> все остальные могут читать дальше, мне нечего про это сказать. все что можно было проорать про этот текст я проорала вчера ночью.   
*прячеца*

22:15, чат «vpopik»  
BigDaddyChan: Джисони? Ты жив?  
BigDaddyChan: так кто сменил название -_-  
binnieinabeanie: джисон и сменил, но на счет живой — мне тоже интересно  
пользователь binnieinabeanie добавил пользователя helloyouarehuilo  
WooHooJin: это кто?..  
helloyouarehuilo: хён это я феликс!  
WooHooJin: я-  
JiSunny: ребят можете не спамить пжл  
JiSunny: все хорошо, мы на квартире у Минхо фильм смотрим  
BigDaddyChan: ХЁН ТЫ СЛЫШАЛ  
BigDaddyChan: ТЫ ВИДИШЬ ЧТО ТВОРИТСЯ  
BigDaddyChan: ПАДЕНИЕ НРАВОВ И ЭТО НАШ СОБСТВЕННЫЙ РЕБЕНОК  
WooHooJin: Джисон, мы тебя не осуждаем, но чтоб к полуночи был дома  
helloyouarehuilo: да ладно чево вы влануетесь  
helloyouarehuilo: если что мы знаем где их нойти  
binnieinabeanie: *через, а  
helloyouarehuilo: *нойта  
binnieinabeanie: …good enough

***

Flashback: несколько часов назад

Джисон находился на тот моменте своей жизни, когда все происходящее, казалось, не имеет ни малейшего смысла, но окружающие выглядят уверенно, поэтому и ты начинаешь игру в имитацию. Ему было немного неловко и очень непонятно, но он не хотел показаться глупым, особенно Минхо, которому, похоже, и море было по колено, поэтому он послушно устроился за столиком у окна, и попросил ванильный капучино, когда Хёнджин поинтересовался, что он будет пить. Тот, кивнув, удалился, а Минхо посмотрел ему вслед и выдал философски:

— Он, конечно, типа угощает, потому что проебался, но … три, два один-

— Хё-он, у тебя есть косарь? — жалобно донеслось от прилавка.

— У тебя же джип в Гванджу?

— Джип в Гванджу, а я в другом культурном городе! Хён, ну добавь, у них тут карты не принимают, — нимало не смущаясь, продолжил Хёнджин.

Джисон и симпатичная бариста переглянулись с одинаковой степенью ощущения «третий лишний». Бедная девушка явно готова была сварить им всем еще пять капучино, лишь бы они перестали перекрикиваться через все кафе и свалили. К счастью, Минхо все же смилостивился и на ходу вытаскивая кошелек, двинулся к стойке.

«Интересно, когда Хёнджин мне предлагал крепкую мужскую дружбу, он такое же пидарство имел в виду?» задумался Джисон, подперев голову ручкой, как сестрица Аленушка у окна.

Ребята вернулись с кофе в руках и загадочными выражениями на лицах. Джисон, как мальчик вежливый, за капучино поблагодарил, но сам больше ничего говорить не стал, выжидающе уставившись на Хёнджина. Тот под его взглядом занервничал, потер переносицу, поджал порозовевшие пухлые губы (Джисон не святой, возможно он немного засмотрелся), и такой же интенсивности взгляд обратил к Минхо. Тот, однако, смотрелся так же безмятежно, как новенькая Барби в коробке: поболтал в своем стакане пластиковой ложечкой, неторопливо ее облизнул (Джисон совсем не святой, если честно, возможно он засмотрелся во второй раз), надел обратно крышечку, сделал глоток, довольно прикрыл глаза и только потом соизволил обратить внимания на своих соседей по столику. Будто не замечая напряжения, он вопросительно вскинул бровь и спросил недоуменно:  
— Чего это вы?

Джисон раздраженно вздохнул. Ему надоело ничего не понимать.

— Это вы чего? Минхо-щщи, —

— Хён, — перебил его Минхо.

— Минхо-хён, — не отклонился от темы Джисон, — что это за цирк с конями?

— Это я что ли конь? — оскорбленно вставил свои пять копеек Хёнджин, но Джисон и на него не обратил внимания.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что у вас обоих в головах. Хёнджин буквально вчера отказался даже пытаться как-то что-то начинать, по причине, звучавшей буквально как «потому что иди нахуй, вот почему», — услышав это, Минхо вскинул брови, повернулся к обвиняемому и с вежливой улыбкой похлопал ресницами, на что Хёнджин сделал страшные глаза, и на всякий случай, отодвинулся подальше, — а сегодня меня уже встречают дикой компанией, пытаются пранковать звонками и тащат на какое-то недосвидание. Когда я это все озвучиваю, выглядит как-то тупо, не считаете? И это я еще не упомянул, что в первую встречу Хёнджин меня вообще проигнорировал! — по мере гневной речи, Джисон успел сам себя накрутить и теперь не перешел на тон громче суфлерского шепота только из сочувствия к бариста.

— Я не игнорировал! Я плохо вижу! — так же возмущенно зашипели ему в ответ.

— О чем еще ты мне не рассказал?.. — Минхо запил усталый вздох новым глотком кофе. — Впрочем, это вполне ждет. Джисони, это не пранк и не издевательство. Пожалуйста, пей свой кофе и дай нам шанс произвести на тебя хорошее впечатление, — Минхо протянул руку и ласковым, хоть и беглым движением погладил пальцы Джисона своими. Ругаться сразу расхотелось, а захотелось смущаться и разглядывать почти осевшую уже пенку на капучино. Хёнджин тоже быстро остыл, и, знакомым уже движением потерев нос, послал Джисону небольшую улыбку.

— Мы с тобой… не очень хорошо начали, наверное. Но не думай, что я мудак и такое всякое, — негромко сказал он, глядя Джисону куда-то в плечо. — Мне просто сложно было вот так резко осознать что-то настолько масштабное и новое в моей жизни, тем более я был поддатый тогда. Минхо меня отловил потом и дал люлей, и сказал, что сам будет жить с тобой долго и счастливо, если я не хочу.

Минхо на это только усмехнулся и указательным пальцем надавил Хёнджину на кончик носа. Тот захихикал и несильно пихнул его в плечо в ответ. Джисону с них стало мило.

— Вы…хорошо вместе смотритесь, — неожиданно сам для себя выдал он. — Вы уверены, что я не ломаю вам уже существующее долго и счастливо? Потому что, ну, я пойму. Соулмейство ведь действительно не означает свадьбу и пятерых детей в розовых чепчиках.

Парни переглянулись между собой. Минхо пожал плечами, будто подтверждая что-то, хотя Хёнджин выглядевший куда менее уверенным, обеспокоенно хмурился. Ему ответили взглядом «ну, а что еще делать». Эта телепатическая беседа закончилась тем, что Минхо от Хёнджина отмахнулся раздраженно, провел рукой по волосам, убирая с глаз челку, и задумчиво помолчал несколько секунд.

— Да понимаешь, тут ответить немножко сложно. В плане, нет, мы не встречались, конечно, — торопливо покачал он головой на скептический взгляд Джисона, — но… это не потому, что мы не пытались, на самом деле. Просто я человек, — он поджал губы, подбирая нужные слова, — широких взглядов, скажем так, —

— Блядина, — с ехидной любезностью подсказал ему Хёнджин, за что получил по лбу.

— … а у этого придурка всегда были проблемы с обязательствами. То есть он не мог быть полностью с кем-то, без задних мыслей и сомнений. И я думаю, сейчас это можно вполне просто объяснить, — Минхо дернул подбородком на самого Джисона, как бы намекая на их соулмейство и прочие прихоти судьбы.

— Он мой самый близкий человек, — тихо добавил Хёнджин. — Но вдвоем у нас не получалось никак, так что мы со временем как-то просто забили, чтобы не засрать окончательно то, что умудрились сохранить после всего бардака, через который прошли. Поэтому это не «недосвидание», это, наверное, просто не совсем то, чего ты в принципе мог ожидать.

Все трое немножко помолчали. Джисон — ошарашено, ребята — давая ему возможность все это переварить. Он отпил еще кофе, отчасти чтобы потянуть время, отчасти — потому что в горле пересохло, и поднял глаза, осторожно рассматривая обоих парней из-под ресниц. Минхо поймал его взгляд и чуть вздернул уголки губ, улыбаясь незаметно, практически одними глазами. Хёнджин, наоборот, тоже гипнотизировал взглядом стакан, но при этом все равно умудрялся выглядеть как суперзвезда.

«Если меня рядом с ними увидят на улице, решат, что акт благотворительности, или они подобрали меня чтобы отвести на модный приговор и выбросить все мои клетчатые фланельки» — самокритично подумалось ему.

— Просто чтобы не оставалось непонимания. Вы действительно говорите сейчас о том, о чем я думаю, вы говорите? — решил окончательно прояснить ситуацию он. — Вы тут сидите оба как из модельного агентства и говорите, что у вас было все не очень, потому что не хватало, — он сделал выразительную паузу, — меня?

Хёнджин и Минхо оба уставились на него, как на второе пришествие, а потом оба, как по команде, заржали. Джисон попытался надуться, но они хохотали так заразительно, что у него не получилось не улыбнуться тоже. Правда Минхо, нужно отдать ему должное, быстро устыдился сам, и прикрыл рот рукой, изображая приступ кашля.

— Хани-Джисони, у тебя что, комплексы? — его голос все еще звенел неприкрытым весельем. — Не надо, пожалуйста, я очень тебя прошу, ну это же ерунда полнейшая. Я смотрел на тебя в общей сложности минуты три до сегодняшней встречи, но этого хватило на то, чтобы впечатлиться достаточно на грандиозный пропиздон Хван Хёнджину-щщи.

Хёнджин тут же усердно закивал, то ли подтверждая, что у Джисона поводов для комплексов нет ну совсем никаких, то ли жалуясь на душевные травмы от пропиздона.

— Я тебе честно говорю, он мне так капитально присел на ухо с разговорами про тебя, что еще пара дней и я бы отловил тебя сам, несмотря на то, что в разговорах про чувствах и прочих извинениях я настоящая жопа. И мы реально ситуацию оцениваем. Никто не считает, что ты, как амулет на любовь, резко заставишь все проблемы исчезнуть. Но… - запнулся он, - у меня хорошее предчувствие.

— Знаете, что, уважаемые джентльмены? — вдруг встрепенулся Минхо и прицельно метнул свой стакан в мусорку. Заметив, каким впечатленным выглядит Джисон, он гордо надулся, а Хёнджин наклонился к Джисону и шепнул на ухо, что это всего второй раз, когда у Минхо вообще получилось куда-то попасть.

— Он до этого раза три ходил до мусорки этот стакан поднимать, его тут уже все работники в лицо знают, — тихонько сообщил он, и Джисон захихикал.

Минхо смерил их обоих подозрительным взглядом, но продолжил:  
— Я предлагаю нам поболтать дальше где-нибудь, где Хёнджин не будет раздражать народ своим лицом и прочими конечностями, то есть у меня. Закажем пиццу, включим чего-нибудь пострашнее и будем спасать друг друга от паранормальных явлений и его отвратительного чувства юмора.

— У меня нормальное чувство юмора!

— Хёнджин, я слышал ту твою шутку про войну без конечностей, даже не начинай оправдываться, — с осуждением заявил Джисон.

— И это мне говорит человек, который, похоже, носит клетчатые рубашки на все свадьбы, похороны и дни рождения, — обиженно пробубнили в ответ.

«Он что, мысли мои читает?..»

— А вот не подеретесь, — с привычной снисходительностью воспитателя детского сада вмешался Минхо. — Я вас не благословляю. Максимум — в грязи и точно не здесь.  
Хёнджин снова заржал и встав, уже мирно подал Джисону руку, предлагая двинуться. Тот вложил свою ладонь в его и тоже поднялся. Из кафе они вышли глядя строго вперед, а не друг на друга, но все равно — вместе.

End of flashback

00:18, чат «vpopik»  
WooHooJin: Джисони, ты дома? Пожалуйста, ответь, пока мы не решили, что те двое ушибленных тебя сожрали  
helloyouarehuilo: а помоему они милые  
helloyouarehuilo: и симпотичные :з  
binnieinabeanie: извините вы что-то слышали сейчас? ой это же я собираю вещи феликса  
helloyouarehuilo: хённннн ну это чисто объективно  
BigDaddyChan: OK SO WHERE IS MY CHILD IMA CALL THE POLICE  
JiSunny: ребята, успокойтесь, Джисони спит и напишет вам завтра.  
JiSunny: все в порядке.  
JiSunny: это Минхо ;)  
JiSunny: *прикрепленное фото*  
helloyouarehuilo: я-  
binnieinabeanie: я тоже если честно.

(фото: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/3c/a9/243ca9108cb946cb185237730917bcb8.jpg)


	11. Глава десятая, окончательная

На первую пару в понедельник Джисон не явился, зато влетел в аудиторию спустя десять минут после начала второй, многословно извинился перед профессором и, плюхнулся за парту рядом с Феликсом, тяжело дыша. Тот быстро взвесил свои приоритеты и оценил, так ли сильно его интересуют походы Вильгельма I Завоевателя. По всей видимости, интересовали не слишком, потому что едва успевшему раскопать в рюкзаке свой потрепанный конспект Джисону под ребра ткнулся острый локоть. Тот, от неожиданности ойкнул, чем заработал несколько заинтересованных взглядов с соседних рядов, и откровенно неодобрительный — преподавателя. На лице профессора Пак Джинёна со скептически вскинутой бровью ясно читалось «Еще звук — и в армию», поэтому оба нарушителя спокойствия резво притворились мебелью, и уткнулись носами в тетради, укрываясь от возможных последствий.

Надолго Феликса все же не хватило, а поэтому спустя пару страниц конспекта Джисону под нос подвинули бумажку, с текстом простым и гениальным, как смесь серы с селитрой: «Ну чё было?!».

Джисон сделал страшные глаза в ответ, впервые за все время знакомства с Феликсом предпочитая учебу болтовне, и быстро черкнул в ответ «Ничего интересного». Феликс повернулся и с молчаливым осуждением посверлил его взглядом, но не добившись ничего, кроме вида Джисона, снова начавшего строчить про Вильгельма, тоже склонился к своему листку. Спустя пару минут листок вернулся к получателю, но каракули Феликса теперь прыгали со строчки на строчку, выдавая его возмущение, а содержание записки — еще и жгучее любопытство.

«То есть ты  
сваливаешь с двумя (бляд) парнями про которых сплетничает весь универ  
ночуешь у них там непонятно чем занят и на сообщения не отвечаешь,  
а потом приходишь и говоришь мне НИЧЕГО ИНТЕРЕСНОГО джисон в твоей жизни впервые есть ЧТО-ТО ИНТЕРЕСНОЕ и ты мне не рассказываешь (суч) ???  
not in my christian household»

Джисон с опаской покосился на ерзающего соседа по парте, тихонько вздохнул, пробежал глазами записку, и написал что-то в ответ. Глазам умирающего от любопытства Феликса предстало:

«че такое household?»

Из горла Феликса раздалось чуть слышное рычание, но с первых парт снова начали оборачиваться люди, и заговорщики снова нырнули в укрытие за спинами одногруппников. Феликс, однако, не собирался сдаваться. Опасливо оглянувшись, он ткнул Джисона ручкой и повелительно потыкал в текст записки с намерением стоять до конца. После неудавшейся попытки имитировать кому, Джисон все же смирился со своей судьбой и отписался скромным обещанием рассказать все на большой перемене.

Как только профессор произнес ласкающую уши любого студента фразу «На сегодня все», Феликс побросал их конспекты в сумки, не особо заботясь о том, где чье, и потащил Джисона к выходу из аудиторию. Вся группа остановила свои собственные сборы и проводила взглядом пришибленную парочку, совершающую маневр на прорыв.  
Феликс уже торопливо попрощался с профессором и распахнул дверь, но утянуть Джисона дальше по коридору им помешали…  
…бабы, сбежавшиеся, кажется, со всего факультета и с десяток затесавшихся в их ряды третьекурсников.

Ребята круглыми глазами обвели глазами это законодательное собрание, не совсем уверенные в причине ажиотажа, но уже подозревая неладное. Феликс, как лицо более заинтересованное, все же решился поинтересоваться:  
— Это… Вы чего тут?

Толпа загудела, девчонки зашептались, а потом из толпы все-таки раздалось заявление, которое произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы:  
— Мина видела, как он у курилки сосался с Хёнджином и Минхо! С обоими! — для усиления впечатления, говорящая девочка еще и обвинительно потыкала пальцем в сторону Джисона. — Прямо перед универом! И приехал тоже с ними!

Рой девчонок зажужжал шепотками вдвое громче, а лицо Джисона стало цветом напоминать помидор. Он оглянулся в поисках пути к отступлению, но любопытные взгляды встречали его отовсюду, а толпа прибывала еще и за счет выходящих из аудитории одногруппников. Спас ситуацию профессор Пак, который вышел из кабинета последним и поинтересовался, нет ли у собравшихся студентов занятия получше, а если нет, не желают ли они помочь уборщице в облагораживании близлежащей аудитории? Желающих облагораживать университетский дворик не нашлось, толпа потихоньку стала рассасываться, и Джисон с бурчащим «ничего интересного, а, засранец?» Феликсом, смогли утечь вслед за профессором.

***

Flashback: утро этого же дня

Джисон ощущал себя отлично выспавшимся, а это могло значить только одно — он явно проспал на пары. Или мертв. И где он, вообще?

Опасливо приоткрыв сначала один, а потом и второй глаз, он увидел незнакомые обои светлой и чисто прибранной комнаты. Из кухни чувствовались обалденные запахи, в ванной уютно шумела вода и напоминала о детстве, когда родители рано вставали на работу, а поискав рукой телефон, Джисон нащупал только двух кошек, заурчавших на поглаживания. Третья кошка устроилась на ПМЖ в ногах, и на попытку пошевелиться предупредительно цапнула его за пятку.

Джисон потер глаза и лениво потянулся, зажмурившись. Одновременно с этим скрипнула дверь, и когда он открыл глаза, из ванной появился Минхо, с мокрыми после душа волосами и полотенцем вокруг бедер. Джисон меланхолично провел пальцами над верхней, убедиться, что кровь носом не пошла, и решил, что наверное, он все-таки умер, а не проспал.

«Странно, в аду разве готовят? Хотя может грешников жарят…»

— О, ты проснулся? — невозмутимо заключил подозрительно живой и все еще не слишком одетый Минхо. — Нам сегодня ко второй, но скоро уже выходить. Вставай, там Хёнджин завтрак готовит, — с этими словами он скрылся в соседней комнате.

— Хёнджин готовит? — удивился Джисон, аккуратно выпутывая ноги из одеяла, чтобы снова не получить от кошки, которая явно имела в этой квартире больше прав, чем он.

— Ага, — в дверном проеме снова показался Минхо, прыгающий, чтобы втиснуться в суперузкие джинсы. Рубашки на нем пока не появилось, но Джисону все равно немного полегчало. — Я могу приготовить три реферата за вечер, подготовить падение небольшой империи и заготовить оправдания на все случаи жизни, но со сковородкой иметь дело отказываюсь, за этим к Золушке, — джинсы наделись, он застегнул их, и снова скрылся. Скрипнула дверца шкафа.

Джисон втянул носом аромат жареного чего-то и свежесваренного кофе, и заключил, что возможно, это и к лучшему. Погодите, а почему…  
-…вы меня вообще тут оставили? Неужели разбудить не получилось?

— Да я и не пытался, вообще-то, — опять высунулся Минхо, на этот раз застегивающий пуговицы кристально-белой рубашки. — Вы с Хёнджином на середине фильма свернулись как котятки и уснули, а я один после ужастика оставаться отказываюсь. И эти котятки, — кивнул он на обитателей дивана, — тоже с вами разлеглись, я что тут, самый стремный?

— Нет, всего лишь безумная кошатница, — заявил появившийся из кухни Хёнджин. — Идите жрать уже, миссис Фигг, а то я еду бомжам отдам.

Завтрак прошел на удивление уютно и, в кои то веки, без драматичных выяснений отношений. Хёнджин действительно неплохо готовил, кофе тоже был отличный и явно недешевый, а за окном шумела молодая апрельская листва. Джисону было лень говорить, поэтому он просто слушал, как ребята обсуждали предстоящий семинар (твой доклад я дописал, на почту отправил), свадьбу одногруппницы (она меня подружкой невесты приглашала, совсем мозги с рельс поехали?), новый фильм от Марвел (ну хз, мне на самом деле насрать на всех этих супергероев, но Хёнджин все таскает смотреть на жопу кэпа), и чувствовал себя очень… на своем месте.

В универ они все же неплохо так опаздывали и пока Джисон торопливо чистил зубы, Хёнджин вызвал такси. На робкую попытку Джисона заплатить, ребята только закатили глаза, а Минхо дернул подбородком в сторону дверцы, прозрачно намекая, что карета сейчас превратится в тыкву, и протянул таксисту пару купюр.

— Ты за его финансы не волнуйся, Минхо у нас мажорка, — со смешком успокоил Хёнджин нахмурившегося Джисона, и потянул его к университету. — Когда он школу закончил, взял gap-year, и родители его отправили в путешествие по Европе чтобы «найти себя», — последние слова он выделил особенно. — Если б я не сразу поступать решил, меня б родители смогли только нахуй отправить, бесплатно и без регистрации.

— Поэтому Хёнджин как истинный Робин Гуд грабит богатых и отдает все бедным, то бишь вечно бухает за мой счет, — согласно покивав, добавил присоединившийся к ним Минхо.

Они уже подошли ко входу в корпус, и Джисон остановился, не совсем уверенный, что делать дальше. Несмотря на все сомнения, он отлично провел время и ему было очень комфортно с ними обоими, поэтому так он и сказал.

— Недосвидание удалось, по моему. Мне правда было весело, хотя я не ожидал, если честно. Вы классные.

Минхо улыбнулся ему в ответ, а чуть смущенный Хёнджин отвел взгляд, хоть и явно тоже был доволен.

— Нам тоже понравилось с тобой общаться, Джисони, — сказал он. — Извини еще раз, что повел себя вначале как придурок. Надеюсь, в ближайшее время повторим.

С этими словами он быстро чмокнул Джисона в щеку и, рванув дверь, умчался куда-то вглубь универа. Минхо расхохотался, глядя то ему вслед, то на Джисона, обалдело прислонившего кончики пальцев к щеке.

— Ближайшее время — это значит мы подождем тебя после пар сегодня, — уточнил он. — Учись хорошо, Хани-Джисони, — Минхо подцепил Джисона за подбородок, как героиню манги какой-то, дотронулся губами до второй щеки, с невинным лицом помахал рукой и тоже отбыл.

Джисон столкнулся взглядом с еще более обалделым — какой-то девочки в курилке, и счел за лучшее последовать положительному примеру и пойти уже, наконец, на пары.

End of flashback

***

— И это типа все? Вы ж даже не целовались! — разочарованно протянул жующий Феликс, пока они сидели за столиком набитого университетского кафетерия. — С того, сколько девчонок собралось, можно было решить, что тебя прям там в курилке и… того, — он не нашел корейского слова и предпочел просто неопределенно повертеть в воздухе рукой.

— А я тебе говорил, ничего интересного, — хихикнул Джисон. — Просто поговорили. Зато я обнимал кошек, — довольно зажмурился он. — У Минхо их три, Суни, Дуни и Дори. Он их так любит, весь вечер про них говорил. Было мило.

Последнюю часть Феликс, однако, пропустил, пока читал сообщение, о котором ему только что звякнул телефон.

— Сейчас Чонини подойдет, ты не против? У него после школы тут курсы сегодня.

Джисон только пожал плечами, расправляясь со своим обедом. Ко второй половине дня о кулинарных навыках Хёнджина остались только приятные воспоминания, а университетская еда хоть и не шла в сравнение, стоила недорого и была… допустим, съедобной. Несколько минут за их столом раздавалось только чавканье и перестукивание клавиш — Феликс строчил смски, но затем стоящий рядом стул отодвинулся — в кафетерий пришел Чонин. Он поздоровался с ребятами, мило улыбнувшись, и присел, поставив на стол поднос с едой, которой на одного школьника было бы слегка многовато.

— Ты все это съешь? — удивился Джисон, но Чонин только покачал головой в ответ.  
Феликс тоже заинтересованно вскинул голову, но спросить ничего не успел, потому что четвертый стул у столика тоже отодвинули, на этот раз — Сынмин. Он приветливо кивнул обоим парням, снял с подноса пару тарелок и стакан чая, и принялся за еду. Джисон его знал плохо — Сынмин был с другого потока и пересекались они нечасто. Другое дело — Феликс, который при своем корявом корейской умудрялся нравиться всем и вся, и который сейчас смотрел на подошедшего парня так, будто призрака увидел.

— Погодите, так ты вчера не пошутил, у вас реально свидание было? — недоверчиво спросил он, ткнув Сынмина в плечо, но ответил ему Чонин.

— Свидание — не свидание, спецзадание, опоздание, — нервно дернул плечом он. — Сынмин эволюционировал и теперь с ним рядом можно принимать пищу, большое дело.

Упомянутый Сынмин поднял голову от своей тарелки, смерил Чонина далеко не впечатленным взглядом и хмыкнул.  
— Только в те отрезки времени, когда ты не занят мечтами о нашей свадьбе, Нини.

Чонин возмущенно фыркнул, но к изумлению Феликса, сучиться дальше не стал и просто набил рот рисом.

14:23, чат «vpopik»  
helloyouarehuilo: незнаю что случилось, но ктото сломал мне чонина

***

Когда после пар Джисон и Феликс вышли из раздевалки и протолкнулись сквозь кучу студентов на улицу, Минхо действительно уже ждал его, прислонившись к стене с наушниками в ушах. Группки в курилке переговаривались и поглядывали в его сторону, но финт «разрешите доебаться» провернуть не решались. Когда Джисон подошел достаточно близко, Минхо поднял голову, улыбнулся ему той самой улыбкой, от которой таяли ледники на Южном полюсе и джисоново сердечко, и вынул один наушник, засунув его за воротник кожаной куртки.

— Привет, — Джисон был немного смущен всей этой сценой, но все равно было приятно, что Минхо не соврал, реально подождал его и вообще явно был рад его присутствию. — А где Хёнджин?

— Привет, Хани-Джисони, привет, Феликс, — кивнул Минхо его приятелю, который приветливо поздоровался в ответ, но задерживаться не стал и присоединился к каким-то своим знакомым в курилке, подмигнув Джисону напоследок. Минхо усмехнулся, подтянул Джисона к себе за руку и обнял его сзади, уютно устроив подбородок на плече.

— Хёнджин уговаривает профессора Че поверить, что он не умственно отсталый и его не надо переводить в спецгруппу. Должен подойти скоро, мне кажется. У кого-то из них точно нервы сдадут первым, — промурлыкал он. В ухо Джисону ткнулся второй наушник, в котором играло что-то ненавязчиво иностранное, весеннее солнце ласково светило в глаза, а Минхо был теплым и стоять с ним так было здорово.

«Джулия Робертс, выкуси! Ну и кто теперь красотка?» — ехидно пропел голосочек в голове. Джисон показал язык ближайшей группке девчонок и закрыл глаза.

Они простояли так недолго, не больше десяти минут, когда на лицо Джисону упала тень, а спереди к их скульптуре в стиле ренессанс присоединился кто-то тяжелый. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, он открыл глаза и понял, что это Хёнджин, обхвативший длинными конечностями их обоих и хулигански улыбающийся. За спиной зашевелился Минхо, изображающий три стадии сердечного приступа, он отпихнул их обоих и погрозил Хёнджину кулаком.

— Я так понял, тебя не отчисляют все-таки? — перевел Джисон тему в более мирное русло.

— Не родился еще тот Че Хёнвон, который меня отчислит! — презрительно фыркнул Хёнджин, но тут же опасливо осмотрелся и счел за лучшее прекратить радиовещание в такой опасной близости от университета. — Мы идем сегодня куда-нибудь, или ты не натискался с неким Джисоном соулмейтом некого Хёнджина? — драматично предъявил он Минхо.

Джисон не выдержал и заржал.  
— А у тебя, значит, недостаток внимания, королевна? — сквозь смех сумел выговорить он и, повинуясь порыву безобразничать, запрыгнул не ожидающему подставы Хёнджину на спину, повиснув на нем, как коала. — Н-но, лошадка, неси меня в прерии!

Опешивший Хёнджин все же устоял на ногах и, покачав головой, будто сам не мог поверить в происходящее, понес Джисона к воротам университета. Минхо, на минуту обалдевший, спохватился, быстро свернул наушники и, неаккуратно запихнув их в карман, двинулся за ними следом.

— Пиздец, — емко выразила общее впечатление от ситуации Мина и затушила окурок о бортик тротуара.

— А ты реплики Чанбина не воруй, у него и так их немного! — строго выговорил ей Феликс и тоже отчалил, на ходу вызванивая абонента «Хён<33».


	12. Заключение

15:36, чат «vpopik», три месяца спустя  
JiSunny: ребят  
JiSunny: кто свободен в эту субботу и может помочь поперетаскивать вещи?  
BigDaddyChan: зачем? ты ограбил кого-то?  
meownho: украл у нас с хёнджином сердечки ;)  
JiSunny: ХЁН  
meownho: ДА  
jeanhwang: съезжаемся мы  
jeanhwang: а джисон отказывается расставаться со своим барахлом  
jeanhwang: хотя по моему там можно 90% выбросить  
JiSunny: я предлагал выбросить тебя, чтобы расчистить место, но минхо-хён не согласился  
WooHooJin: так.  
helloyouarehuilo: ТАК  
BigDaddyChan: UGLY CRYIN MY BABY IS ALL GROWN  
yaebaltvoiprinzipyvprinzipe: я бы с радостью пришел помочь  
yaebaltvoiprinzipyvprinzipe: но не хочу  
yaebaltvoiprinzipyvprinzipe: но могу прислать сынмина  
sonofmean: нет не можешь и я вообще то с тобой рядом сижу  
yaebaltvoiprinzipyvprinzipe: дайте мне пару минут

***

15:56, чат «vpopik»  
sonofmean: во сколько приходить?  
helloyouarehuilo: ахахахахахахахахааахахахвтыл  
helloyouarehuilo: мы с хеном тоже придем  
WooHooJin: Присоединяюсь  
BigDaddyChan: у меня работа: (  
binnieinabeanie: кстати минхо  
binnieinabeanie: мне давно интересно было, в универе ведь пиздят, что ты с профессором по зарубежке за оценки спал?  
meownho: пиздят пфф  
meownho: я ебаный гений, нахуя мне это  
meownho: то есть спал, конечно, но не за оценки  
helloyouarehuilo: ????  
meownho: в смысле, ну ты видел его вообще?  
meownho: охуенный же  
sonofmean: правда  
BigDaddyChan: +  
WooHooJin: я-  
binnieinabeanie: бля  
binnieinabeanie: ну теперь то в любом случае не спишь  
meownho: …  
JiSunny: …  
jeanhwang: …  
helloyouarehuilo: Минхо?!

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и закончилась моя соулмейтская история, которая получилась совсем не про соулмейтство. Наверное, ее можно было написать и лучше, но она получилась такой, как получилась, и я сейчас очень волнуюсь, потому что это мой первый длинный фанфик, и я к нему очень привыкла. Если вы читали с начала, сейчас лучшее время послушать Намджуна и speak yourself, а вообще - спасибо всем, кто прочитал, надеюсь, вам было весело.   
Мне точно было :)
> 
> п.с. весь этот дикий движ на 10 глав на самом деле происходил...три дня.  
три дня, ребята. выходные и понедельник. ромео и джульетта ху?


End file.
